Surpriseing Secrets
by lady kareema
Summary: 33RD AND FINAL CHAPPIE NOW UP FIND OUT WHY THERE ARE SOME VERY ANGRY YOUKAI AND FIND OUT HOW IT ALL END SO R&R PLEASE BUT IS THIS REALY THE END? READ TO FIND OUT
1. 1 CHAPTER 1

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
Rated R for adult content. DO NOT READ if you are under the age of 17. This rating is for reader safety because I do not yet know where my idea is going.  
  
OK I admit it I don't own Inuyasha ^excuse me^ OK I'm back Sesshomaru broke the chains again and was about to escape. ^Blush^ But relay I don't own these characters except for the ones I invented just use them for my personal sick twisted enjoyment.  
  
This is my very first attempt at a fan fiction so bare with me if it sucks. But I would be happy to hear any suggestions on how to make it better. I may even be willing to listen to some of them.  
  
CHAP 1: FEELINGS  
  
Kagome had been in her time for a week and she thought that it was about time for her to return to the Feudal Era. No matter how mad she was at Inuyasha she knew that she had an important job to do. She had to collect the shards of "The Jewel of Four Souls'. The group she traveled with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha had already collected over ¾ of the jewel. So on the eighth day she got all her things together and headed down the well. Back into Japans past and her mission.  
  
The blue light began to glow around her signaling the start of her journey. Her miko powers told her she was getting closer to the time and place were her friends and her missions were waiting. What she didn't sense were the two evil youkai auras outside the well.  
  
Outside the well hidden from view two youkai waited for any sign of the young miko that they both knew would be arriving at any time. Sesshomaru was on the right and Naraku was on the left. They could feel each other standing just out of viewing distance so they were both aware of the others presence. What they didn't know is that they were both there for the same reason.  
  
* SESSHOMARU'S POV * Kagome nears I can feel her. That human wench affects me like no other. NO, never before has Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands cared for a filthy human. Granted she is like no other human I have ever seen. Not only does she have powerful miko abilities. She also must have strong magic in her that allows her to travel the 500-year span to get to my time. My stupid half-breed brother has used and hurt her for the last time.  
******  
  
*NARAKU'S POV* I can feel her she is close so close I can almost smell the sweet smell of flowers and hear her sweet laughter. NO I Naraku can not feel for the young miko she is one of my most hated enemies. But on the other hand if I gain her trust will I not only have strong miko powers at my call. But I will also most likely gain most of the Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
The two youkai were so rapped up in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru's of anger and Naraku's of greed. That they both almost missed the beautiful young miko emerge from the well and head towards Inuyasha's forest. They both watched her go in silence as they began to form plans to get what they wanted.  
  
Naraku's plan was simple. He would corner Kagome alone and tell her the unfortunate situation of his feelings. Saying if she would like to remain alive she had better think long and hard before she refused him. Then he would leave her to no bought tell her friends. It would be so much more fun to try to capture her while she was being guarded. He would most likely get the chance to rid himself of some of his other enemies. Knowing very well that the foolish girl would never accept him.  
  
Sesshomaru's plan was much more thought out. He would wait for just the right moment when the miko was by her self in the forest. No threats would be made to he life. Rather then being told what he was felling she would be shown. Then he would simply say he would be back in a few days time to get her response. But also that if she refused she would then be even more his enemy then before. Although in his mind he admitted to himself the fact that he would always love and protect her. All the while kicking himself for the unyoukai like thoughts and feelings he was having. Because he like many other youkai had the view that it was wrong for him to loves this girl as he did. Because she was a human. The same view was thought of all humans and half-breeds.  
  
All three of them had a final thought as Kagome walked away from the well and toward the safety of her friends.  
  
*NAKARU'S POV*  
  
That girl will be mine even if it is only to get the jewel. She can not defy the great Naraku. She will be in my control soon. ********  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
What in all seven hells am I thinking? The great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands dose not show mercy and ask for things nicely. What in all the hells has that human wench done to me that I would even consider my plan of action? *********  
  
*KAGOME'S POV*  
  
I am so glad to be back I missed my friends so much even dog-boy. I have to get to camp soon because I sense two very strong youkai in the immediate area and they are not here to play nicely. If only I had Inuyasha's sense of smell I could tell who they are. I wonder what they want and what possible reason they could have for watching the well. ***********  
  
As the young miko went quickly away. The two youkai began to finalize their plans. When they could no longer see the girl they both went to a safe place to spend the rest of the day. So they could wait for the night to come so they could set their plans in motion. Both were still mentally kicking themselves for the insane thoughts that they were both having. For they had both always had and always would think emotions were of any kind were a sign of weakness especially towards humans.  
  
WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT MY VERY FIRST CAHPTER OF FAN FICTION. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKED. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SEE YA LATER NEXT CHAP OUT SOON LUV YA  
  
LADY KAREEMA 


	2. 2 CHAPTER 2

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
Once again Lady Kareema here to tell you not to read this story if you are under the appropriate age. I still do not have a clear idea of how far my story will go. Suggestions are always welcome. Rated R for reader safety so don't flame me you were warned!  
  
Ok once again the time has come for me to tell you I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters. For those of you who are wondering I have solved my little weak chain problem. Sesshomaru will not be getting lose any time soon. Don't even think of coming to his rescue.  
  
I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. Please for give me if there are spelling or grammar errors. I'M JUST NOT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE AM I! Ok I am done ranting for now. On with chap 2.  
  
CHAPTER 2: SAFTY OR NOT  
  
Kagome walked along knowing nothing of the youkais plans. As she walked she began to think about what she had learned of the feudal era in school. It amazed her because most of the facts she had been taught were completely wrong.  
  
As she neared camp she heard the voices of three of her friends. Miroku the monk and the most perverted man in the world both past and present. He always asked every girl he met to bear his child. Sango the youkai exterminator was like a sister to Kagome. They cared for each other very much. Lastly she heard the energetic young voice of Shippo the parentless kitsune cub she had adopted as her own. Almost immediately his voice stopped because he could smell his mother. Shippo took off toward her waiting arms before anyone could stop him.  
  
As Kagome entered the camp with the cub in her arms everyone greeted her warmly. Miroku up to his tricks as normal grabbed her ass only to receive two hard slaps across his face. Kagome and Sango greeted each other in a sisterly embrace. Almost instantly Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Of all her friends it was him that she missed most. At first this thought surprised her. Why on earth would she miss someone who was mean to her and call her names like wench or bitch. But somewhere in her heart she knew he was her best friend and that he cared for her. Even though he would never in a million years admit it. Sometimes she wished he would but still the unspoken bound was there and strong.  
  
Kagome knew well at least part of the reason for the way he acted. Inuyasha may only be half youkai or a half- breed as he was normally called. But he had the quick and intence temper of a full-blooded youkai. Like his half brother Sesshomaru. Suddenly she stopped what in the hells made her think of that evil basterd. The only time she ever thought of him was when he attacked. In other words when she had no other choice. She figured it must be after affects from the youkais she senesced earlier. The situation was still making her very nervous.  
  
Her companions all knew something was wrong for two reasons. First there was the troubled look on her face. Second any time one of them went in the direction of the well she had a fit. So when after about an hour she went to find Inuyasha no one made any kind of movement to stop her. Even though it was getting dark. They just hoped she would be safe and told her to be careful.  
  
Kagome left the camp with her backpack and a flashlight. She wondered into the forest hopping that Inuyasha wasn't to far away and that she would find him soon. Because there was no way to tell if the two youkais were still in the area.  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
That was the longest day of my life. Wait there she is. Now would be the perfect time. (pause) No, Naraku is near what dose he want now. I've got to find him before he finds and hurts Kagome. *************  
  
Kagome stopped thinking she had heard something behind her. So she turned around to look. After not seeing anything she turned back around and what she saw made her heart stop. There standing in front of her was Naraku. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened to scream as she backed away from him. Suddenly he spoke "I would not advise screaming. I could kill you before you could utter a sound. Now if your life means anything to you will listen to me and you will listen well. If I wanted you dead I would have already killed you. No I have a use for you. You see to my misfortune I have developed feelings for you. I also want to control your miko powers and posses your part of the jewel. I will give you some time to think of what I said and how much you really want to remain living. Tell your friends it will be so much more fun if you're being guarded". With that he turned and dissapered from sight. Kagome was scared out of her mind and she wanted to find Inuyasha NOW!  
  
*NARAKU'S POV*  
  
That foolish girl will refuse me and so I will kill her friends in front of her. Before I take her for myself by force. *******  
  
Kagome franticly started looking for her misplaced friend. But before she could even open her mouth to call his name she heard another sound. Kagome froze instantly she thought it was Naraku again. But when she turned around what she saw was far worse and made her heart sink even farther into the pit of her stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru could see the fear on Kagome's face. He could also smell Naraku all over the place. So he knew he had been there and judging by the look on her face Sesshomaru had a feeling that it had not been a happy meeting.  
  
Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru and started to ask him why he was there but before she could get the words out he walked up to her. But he did not attack her as she expected instead he pulled her to him and gave her the most passionate kiss of her entire life. After they had separated he spoke "I Sesshomaru have fallen deeply in love with you and wish you to be my mate. I will give you time to consider it. But know this if you refuse me. You and your friends will be even more my enemies then you are now." After he finished he used his youkai speed to disappeared as fast as he had appeared.  
  
*KAGOME'S POV*  
  
This has to be some sort of trap or trick. Still the passion in the kiss seemed pretty honest. What am I thinking Sesshomaru wouldn't know honesty if it came up and bit him. Just like he wouldn't know what emotions are. One thing I am sure of is the murder that was in Naraku's eyes and that is what scars me. WHERE THE HELL IS INUYASHA!  
  
***********  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
She probably thinks this is some sort of trap. I have to a way to show her it's not. Not that I blame her for her thoughts. I have tried to kill her many times and used her as bate for that half-breed brother of mine. WHAT has this girl done to me? I never have thought or felt this way before and I won't start now. But her sweet sent is intoxicating. No I just have to get her out of my system. What on earth could Naraku want with her? He had better not hurt her.  
  
****************  
  
Kagome came to the conclusion that she would be safer back at camp and that Inuyasha would return when he was ready. However when she got back to camp she found a very very angry Inuyasha just about to go and find her.  
  
*INUYASHA'S POV*  
  
I can not believe they would let that stupid wench go into the forest alone after dark. You would think by now they would know how dangerous it is. When she gets back I am gonna…Wait she is back. I wouldn't have wanted to waste my time going to looking for her. *********  
  
When Kagome entered camp Inuyasha was relived but he was not about to show it. So he did what he always did to hide his feelings. He started yelling and calling Kagome names. But stopped quickly when he saw the fear on her face. Being pretty sure he did not cause he asked what was wrong. So as they all ate dinner she told them what had happened with both of the youkais. She told them every last detail and when she came to the kissing part Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stopped and looked at her. While Inuyasha nearly choked on his Raman. "HE DID WHAT?" After she was done and they had finished eating Miroku suggested that they all get some sleep. They would decide how to deal with it in the morning. So they all settled in for the night. With Inuyasha keeping careful watch from his perch in a near by tree.  
  
WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW  
LOL  
LADY KAREEMA 


	3. 3 CHAPTER 3

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
You'd think by the 3rd chap I would have an idea were this is going. Well I don't so do not ask you don't want to get me started. Still rated R not suitable for younger readers.  
  
I do not own any of these characters except the ones I made up. I really don't like the fact that some of you have tried to rescue my love toy uh I mean Sesshomaru. I wish this was real but it is only in my sick twisted mind.  
  
Thanks for the reviews here goes chap 3.  
  
CHAPTER 3:CONSICQENSES AND DREAMS  
  
After the meeting with Kagome Sesshomaru returned to his castle in the western lands. He had a lot to think about. Like what Naraku wanted with Kagome and why he could not be found when Sesshomaru had looked for him.  
  
As he landed in the courtyard a small human child came running up and grabbed his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama Rin missed you so much. Why isn't the pretty lady with you?" "I missed you too Rin but Kagome hasn't answered me yet so she didn't come back with me."  
  
There was a brief pause as Sesshomaru turned to the little frog youkai that cowered behind him. "Jaken why is this girl not asleep! She is just a child and should not be up this late! I left you in charge of her. You must make sure she fallows the rules and is safe." "But milord " Jaken started but was stopped. "NO EXCUSES" yelled the youkai lord with fire in his eyes. "YOU ARE DISSMISSED GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! Jaken was terrified he had served Sesshomaru for many years and had felt his master's wrath many times. So he did the smart thing and ran as fast as he could away from the youkai lord's sight. He knew he had gone too far this time.  
  
As Jaken disappeared Sesshomaru picked up Rin and brought her to her room. After the girl had been tucked in and was asleep Sesshomaru left her and headed towards his chambers to get some much-needed rest.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were not having a good night. Neither one of them could sleep well. Kagome was having nightmares and Inuyasha was trying to figure out what his damned brother was up to. He expected things like this from Naraku but Sesshomaru wasn't normally the apparent in his actions. The big thing he couldn't figure out was why his brother would tell Kagome that he loved her. Sesshomaru's heart was black and not able to feel love for anyone. Wasn't it?  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome it was apparent that she was having a nightmare. At first she was screaming his brothers name in utter fear. But slowly her tone changed to a more questioning one. Like she was arguing with her self about the truth in Sesshomaru's actions.  
  
*KAGOME'S DREAM*  
  
She was running through the forest when she ran in to Sesshomaru. He walked up to her slowly gazing intently into her eyes. Before she could stop him his arms were around her waist holding her as close as possible to him. He moved down and claimed her lips in an amazilngly passoinate kiss. The kiss was intence they could feel each others passion and need. Kagome found herself returning the kiss. When they finally pulled apart he held her close to his chest and muttered I love you. Instantly she responded I love you too. Then she woke up screaming.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
Inuyasha was jolted awake by Kagome's screams. He was by her side quickly and put his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
*KAGOME'S POV*  
  
O gods that was a strange dream. What dose it mean I couldn't possibly have feelings for that heartless monster. No I'm just scared about what happened earlier. It really shocked me when he kissed me. He is an extremely good kisser. No I did not just think that he hates humans almost as much as he hates Inuyasha. Hang on what is Inuyasha doing? Dose he really have his arms around me or am I still dreaming? *********  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha realized what he was doing "why are you screaming like that wench? Are you trying to wake up the whole world? What in the hells are you doing away from the camp after what happened?" "For some strange reason I wanted to be near you Inuyasha. I feel safer when I am close to you." "Fine if you want me near you I will go back to camp with you but don't get any ideas I'm not touching you." With that settled the two of them headed back to camp.  
  
Back at his castle Sesshomaru was just finishing getting ready to sleep. He had finished removing his armor a time consuming job being that he only had one arm. That stupid half-breed had taken his left arm during the first battle. When that was done he removed his outer kimono and the top half of his inner kimono. He quickly groomed his waist long silver hair and long silver tail. He then washed his face after realizing that mud was covering the two red stripes on each cheek and the blue crescent moon on his forehead. He then went into the bedchamber and claimed into the bed the dominated one whole wall. Soon he was asleep and began to dream.  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S DREAM*  
  
He was in the woods to meet his love Kagome. Suddenly she appeared hand in hand with Naraku. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I love and choose Naraku. He has even marked me as his. She lifted her neck so he could see the mark. Suddenly Kagome started laughing insanely and she reached inside his chest. Then she withdrew her hand taking his heart with it. His eyes went wide and he woke suddenly up.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
Could that have been what he wanted with her? Dose Naraku have feelings for Kagome as well? I know I should not care love is a weakness and I must not show signs of any weaknesses. The safety and prosperity of my lands depend on it. Is the dream trying to tell me that I am afraid Kagome will chose another over me? No the lord of the western lands dose not fear. *thud thud thud* Who dares disturb me! **********  
  
"ENTER" roared Sesshomaru as he rose. A very scared looking servant girl entered. She tried not to but she couldn't help but stare at her nearly naked master. "Why have you disturbed me wench?" "I'm sorry milord I heard you yell and was worried." Sesshomaru stared daggers at the terrified girl. "I did not yell and it is not your concern even if I did. SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT before I dismiss you permanently." (pause) "Oh and if I ever catch you looking at me that way again. I will rip your eyes out of your head and hand them to you. NOW GO!"  
  
After the servent had left Sesshomaru knew that he would get no more sleep that night. So he called for jaken. Who for some thought he was going to die very soon. Sesshomaru informed Jaken that he would be going on patrol of his lands. It was still before dawn when he left the castle. He would return to spend time with Rin once a new day had begun. Until then he had much to think about. Never before had felt the things he now had to deal with. But that was before the young miko had come into his life.  
  
Just as Sesshomaru was leaving for his patrol Kagome and Inuyasha were returning to camp on the outskirts of the western lands. By that time the others had realized that they were gone and were franticly searching for them. When they arrived at the camp Shippo was crying because he thought that his ^mother^ was in danger. Sango and the normally calm Miroku were both completely panicked and getting ready to go on a rescue mission. When Shippo saw his mother he ran to her. "Kagome-mama I thought something bad happened to you" he said crying on her shoulder. Inuyasha explained to the older two what had happened and why they had been away from camp.  
  
By this time it was almost dawn so they all decided to rest a little longer before continuing on their journey. They all knew full well that they were heading straight into the one place none of them wanted to be. The western lands Sesshomaru's domain. Once the domain of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father.  
  
But they were not just headed into the domain of an enimy. They were also heading to wards a secret that Inuyasha had never told any of them. Because he wasn't exactly thrilled or proud of it and he had been told not to ever tell anyone. It was a secret that could explane a lot and it should have been told a long time ago.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING OR LACK THERE OF COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PLACE TO END. 


	4. 4 CHAPTER 4

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
DON'T ASK ME ABOUT MY STORY IDEA I STILL DON'T KNOW WERE IT IS HEADING. YOU DON'T WANT TO GET ME STARTED. STILL RATED R IF YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER YOU MAY BE STARTING TO SEE WHY.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA....OH SCREW IT YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS SO I AM NOT SAYING IT AGAIN.  
  
NOW ABOUT THE REVIEWS MARI- SINCE THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE STORY AND I DO NOT LIKE THAT BITCH KIKYO. I HAVE MADE IT SO SHE WAS SENT BACK TO THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL. RIGHT AFTER SHE WAS BROUGHT BACKTO LIFE. SO IN SHORT IN THIS STORY SHE DOSE NOT HAVE A PART IN THIS STORY. DARKFOX-'SIGH' I'M WITH YOU SHICHAN-JESE I'M SORRY STOP WHINING SITH-NO THREESOME I'M NOT THAT CREATIVE I AM HAVING ENOUGH TROBLE WITH THE PARRINGS AS IT IS.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE WESTERN LANDS  
  
The new day dawned clear and beautiful. Camp was all packed up. Kagome and the others had just finished breakfast. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air it was apparent that he had picked up a sent he recignized. But when Kagome asked if it was Sesshomaruhe turned and glared at her. "No" he snapped " lets go this way instead." After they had changed direction they all started asking Inuyasha who he had smelt. Because they knew if it was not Sesshomaru. That ment someone was on his land without permision and could be in grave danger. "Thats not are problem is it!" "What are you hideing Inuyasha " demanded Kagome. "You recignized that sent and you're not telling us something." 'Feh' with that Inuyasha went ahead of the group. Reluctently the all fallowed after him.  
  
Shippo who had been sleeping woke up then. "Why do I smell another.." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha had reappered in front of them cutting the kitsune off in mid sentence. Shippo was so scared that he did not finish his thought even after Inuyasha had left.  
  
*INUYASHA'S POV* What is going on hear? The ones whos sent I just picked up has been dead for years. Or at least that is what I was told. I wonder if he knows one thing is for shure I am not going to be anywere near when he finds out. Niether are any of my freinds they do not need to find out this secret. *****************  
  
It had been many years since the last time the young one had seen the western lands. It had been forgoten how beautiful they were this time of year. The punishment was sure to be savere for leaving the walls of the inside of the castle. But at this point the child did not realy care. For it had been far to long since she had been outside in the fresh air and free to do even remotely fun things.  
  
Sesshomaru had finished his patrol and returned to spen time with Rin. He was completly aware of the fact that Kagome the half-breed and their friends were inside the boundries of his lands. Rin ran up and hugged his leg. He hugged her back as he picked her up and carried her to the garden to play. He suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. Like the feeling you get just before a deep dark secret is revealed and he did not like it.  
  
Since it would soon be dark Kagome convinced Inuyasha that they needed to make camp for the night. Inuyasha went to find a perch he could gard the camp from. Kagome went to start dinner after helping Shippo make the beds. Sango went to scout the area for danger. Miroku was sent to find more fire wood. But instead he found somthing much more ineresting.  
  
When it became time for bed at Sesshomaru's castle and Rin did not ask to go see kani (her word for sisterlike friend) he began to get worried. So he asked her if it was time to go and say goodnight to kani. The young girl looked at him and said "she dose not live hear anymore. She left while Sesshomaru-sama was away in the moring." Sesshomaru's normaly emotionless face turned pale and fell. If she was out in his lands that ment that sooner or later she would come across his half-brother. That half-breed didn't need to even know that she was still alive. He feared that she would be turned away from him rather quickly if that were to happen. But most of all he did not want her meeting the unbeleavibly perverted monk the half- breed traveled with. So he told Jaken to put Rin to bed then left to go find the girl and bring her back by force if necissary.  
  
The young girl was rather injoying being outside. When she was at the castle the only time she was outside was when she realy wasn't saposed to be. That was one of the reasons she had finaly decided to make a run for it. Even though it broke her heart having to leave young Rin behind with that monster. But she knew that taking her along would have slowed her down considerbly. Making it easier for the bastered to catch her. The westren lands had changed so much that she had no idea were she was and she just hoped se wasn't heading in the same direction she had come from. Since it was quickly getting dark she found a small clearing to sleep in. All she had was the thin kimono she was wearing. She didn't even have food or shoes. Suddenly she was aware of a presence that she had not felt earlier.  
  
Miroku stood there gapeing for what seemed like forever. At the other end of the clearing (about 14 feet) was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Normaly he would have asked her to bear his child. But for some stange reason he did not want to affend this angel.  
  
*MIROKU'S POV*  
  
OH GODS. She's beautiful I wonder who she is. What is she doing out hear by her self? Dosn't she know that these are dangerous lands? She must be freezing in those thin clouths. Maybe I should see if she needs help. *************  
  
Suddenly the man she could tell was a monk stepped forward. Her fear of the oppisite sex kicked in and she jumped to her feet getting ready to run. "Wait I'm not going to hurt you please don't go." Slowly she turned around her long black hair swaying. She looked at him with an intese gaze as if to see if he was telling the truth. "I am Miroku the monk" said the stranger. Soon the two were sitting by a tree talking. She had not yet told him anything about herself and honestly she wasn't even planing on it.  
  
By this time Inuyasha,Sango,Kagome,and Shippo were all looking for Miroku figureing he had gotten himself into trouble and needed help. From the oppisite direction Sesshmoaru was continuing his search. They were all headed straight for the clearing where the girl and the monk sat talking.  
  
*INUYASHA'S POV*  
  
He had better be already dead or dyeing because if he isn't. He is going to be wishing he were very soon. *********  
  
*SANGO'S POV*  
  
He had better not have found another girl. If he knows what is good for him that is. **************  
  
*KAGOME'S POV*  
  
Please don't let us meet Sesshomaru I'm not ready to face him yet. What am I thinking it's not like I have feelings for him. IS IT? ***************  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
I can smell that damn monk and she's with him. If he has so much as looked at her funny I will rip him to pices. But not in front of Kagome. ***********  
  
Everyones thoughts were pretty much the same. Hell was about to break lose. But not all of them figered it would all be because of one girl.  
  
********  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4 IS DONE. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY. BUT I DECIDED TO TORTURE YOU A LITTLE BIT  
  
REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YA LOTS  
  
LADY KAREEMA 


	5. 5 CHAPTER 5

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL RATED R FOR SAFETY  
  
DON'T OWN INUYASHA I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM  
  
HOPE YA LIKE CHAPTER 5  
  
CHAPTER5: MEETINGS  
  
All four of the people tramping through the forest got to the clearing at the same time. Except Inuyasha he stayed back in the tree line in case. They all saw him offer his hand to a young girl and help her to her feet. To their collective surprise there was no groping involved.  
  
Miroku had just finihed covinceing the girl to come back to camp with him. Where she could at least get some food and stay warm untill morning. Suddenly there was a very loud pissed off sounding growl. Miroku suddenly found himself being pulled though the air and was pinned to a tree by his neck. The girl screamed and went even whiter then she already was. "Please put him down I will do anything you want just don't hurt him." "Why is he so important to you ?" asked Sesshomaru with an amusement in his eyes at the pain he was causing the girl. "He was one of the first people to show me any kind of kindness in a very long time."  
  
With that said sesshomaru's temper flared. How dare the girl have the nerve to say that a complete stranger showed her more kindness. Then the one who had kept her safe and alive the good part of her life.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Kagome who had finaly stoped gapeing with the rest of the group. "I know that there is kindness somwhere in your heart Sesshomaru. Cann't you see that you're scaring the poor girl. Please let him go for me if not for the girl." No one could belive what she had just said and they all started to wonder if she had feelings for Sesshomaru. What amazed them more was the fact that he listened to her.  
  
Once his breathing returned to normal he thanked the youkai lord. Who replyed if it hadn't been for the two girls he would now be dead. So not to thank him. "I wanted nothing more then to crush your windpipe. That should be your reward for touching her." "But I didn't.." started Miroku but stopped suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha finaly entered the clearing. He had been waiting to be needed apparently he hadn't cared about Miroku. Once he had entered the clearing he suddenly wished he hadn't. His face fell and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. All of sudden he forcefuly said that it was time to go now. The others didn't argue and just fallowed him in scilence.  
  
With them gone the young girl suddenly bent down and picked up the metal charm that had come off the end of Miroku's prayer beads. That bound the windtunnel in his right hand closed. He had told her about it while they were talking. Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke "change into your normal form girl I can not stand to look at you when you are like that. With a simple "hai Sesshomaru" her aperrence began to change wich took some effert on her part. Her black hair went to silver and got longer nearly down to her knees. She grew a long silver tail, claws, and fangs. Finaly her markings changed two purple stripes appered on each of her wrists. Two red stripes appered on each cheeks A blue cresent moon shown on her forhead and her eyes went to the color of huney. She paid close attention as Sesshomaru began to talk.  
  
"You have until sunset tommarow to be back at the castle. When you return be prepared for a savere punishment. I can not let you get away with this again what kind of exmaple would that be for Rin." Having said that he disappered from sight. The girl knew she had to return the monks property. So she headed towards the sent of those who had just left the clearing. Knowing that she was in for it when Sesshomaru got hold of her. Also knowing that he would get some sort of weird pleasure from punishing her just like he always did.  
  
*INUYASHA'S POV*  
  
I do not belive this Sesshomaru said she died years ago. She probably thinks I didn't care what he did to her or that I abandened her. It is clear she has been locked away in that castle. But for how long I can't belive I just left without making sure. She must hate me. One things for sure she was in human form that means she's still weakened. Also I have to keep that damned monk as far away from her as possible. **********  
  
The girl quickly found the small groups camp. After changing into the kimono that Sesshomaru had bruoght her she entered th the camp. The kimono was made to ware when she has a tail. It was grey light weight wool with a dark green sash. It was one of her traveling outfits it also was used for fighting. She was about to leave the the charm on Miroku's bedroll when she felt a wooden staff pressed in the small of her back. She all but stoped breathing and stod perfectly still.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here youkai! said Miroku. "I was just returning what is yours lord monk." Miroku stopped he knew that voice. He was shocked "you're a youkai." "Yes I am sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to have the reaction most people have when they find out what I am." "All is forgiven" said Miroku as he moved to great his new friend.  
  
At that moment Kagome walked up and the two girls went on a walk. "So you are the one Sesshomaru can't stop talking about" the girl said as Kagome blushed deeply. She had never thought that Sesshomaru had that kind of side to him. So she asked the girl something she wanted to know and didn't want to know at the same time. "Dose he realy love me or is it just a joke." "Oh it is not a joke or trap he realy cares for you deeply." Are you his prisonor asked Kagome? "No I am not it just feels that way sometimes. He has been having strange dreams of you every night. I can hear him yelling tossing and growling your name is his sleep.  
  
Inuyasha had decided to tell his friends who the girl realy was. But it would have to wait until morning since they were all asleep now. All he had to worry about his olders brothers reaction. Not that he realy cared.  
  
WELL HOW DID YA LIKE I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFY BUT ITS REALY LATE AND TIME TO STOP PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING ERRORS IM DOING THIS WITH NO SPEEL CHECK.  
  
LOVE YA LOTS  
  
LADY KAREEMA  
  
GIRLS NAME IN NEXT COUPLE CHAPPIES 


	6. 6 CHAPTER 6

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR LANGUGE AND ADULT CONNTENT  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARCHTERS I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM A BIT  
  
CHAPTER 6: WHAT IS HAPPENING  
  
Naraku had been watching the young miko for two days. He had seen evrything that had happened except the meeting between Sesshomaru and Kagome. But he did have a good idea what was going on by the way the miko got Sesshomaru to drop the monk. As night fell he made camp and went to sleep.  
  
Not far away the small group of friends and their gest were all resting. They were all deep in thought. Sesshomaru who was at his castle was asleep and dreaming.  
  
*NARAKU'S DREAM*  
  
It was night and he was with Kagome at his fortress. When suddenly she said "you'll have to kill me because I will never be yours. He moved to grabed the girls neck when a hand came out of nowere. Rapped around his throat and started to sqeeze. She is my mate came a deep deadly sounding growl. I will not permit you touching her. You filthy half-breed so keep your hands off. Sesshomaru stood in front of Naraku suddenly he woke up. *******  
  
*NARAKU'S POV*  
  
What on earth was that. I have no reason to have a dream like that. I know that the girl will refuse me. But I will not stat to fear others because of her. ***********  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S DREAM*  
  
He could smell the sweet sent of Kagome's arousle as he approhed her. She definatly wanted the same thing he did and she wanted it badly. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist. His lips were pressed firmly aginst hers. Her hands traveled up his back to the ties that held his top closed and undid them. Soon he was bare chested and her hands were berried in his hair holding his lips to her throat were they had moved. She moaned Sesshomaru's name over and over wanting him to do more. 'thud thud' OH GODS WHAT NOW, THAT WAS A GOOD DREAM TOO. *************  
  
*SESSHOMARU'S POV*  
  
What Jaken as the small youkai entered cowering. Why did you desterb me? Sorry milord the child has awakened and is asking for you. Jaken come we will go to Rin's room. **************  
  
At the camp of the small group. One was asleep one was lost in a strange fantasy. The others were all deep in thought.  
  
*KAGOME'S FANTASY*  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku both stood in front of her. She knew that they wanted her to chose between them. But she could not chose she could tell that one of them honestly cared for her and wasn't just using her. But she couldn't tell wich one it was. For some stange reason it was ok with her that one of her sworen enimies was in love with her. 'splash' *****************  
  
Kagome listened carefuly after not hearing anyone call for help she rolled over and went to sleep. As she difted off to sleep she asked herself what that was suposed to mean.  
  
*SANGO'S POV*  
  
Who was that girl? She was clearly afraid of Sesshomaru and she knew Inuyasha. More importantly why didn't Miroku act like his normal peverted self? Better not ask him that he will think I am jelous. Which I am not. I hope the girl dose not go back to Sesshomaru. Who knows what he would do to her. Well I think it's time to get some sleep she tought as she rolled over and closed her eyes. ******************  
  
*MIROKU'S POV*  
  
Why didn't she tell me what she was? Why is she with Sesshomaru? There were so many qeustions I need to the the answers to. For once I just want to be a girls friend. I want her to know she is safe with me and that she can trust me. I just met her and already I want to protect her. I don't even have the erge to ask her the questions that I normaly ask women. There has to be a way to keep her from going back to the castle and away from that monster. Well maybe it will make more sence after I get some sleep. ******  
  
*INUYASHA'S POV*  
  
She is even more beautiful then I remember. I wonder why my brother told me she was dead? It must take a lot out of her to remain in youkai form. Being that she was in human form when Miroku found her. She is just as strong as any other youkai. I wonder why she hasn't left Sesshomarru's lands yet. *  
  
"It's the only home that I have ever known you know that Inuyasha. I don't want to leave my home." She walked up to him and for once he didn't try to hide how he was feeling. He pulled her into a hug that lasted quite a while. "I see your mind reading powers have become stronger. I missed you so much." "Then why did you leave and not come back?" The question hit Inuyasha like a boulder his heart sank deep into his chest. "Sesshmoaru told me you were dead and that I was no longer welcome in his lands." "He told me that you didn't want to see me anymore and a few days after you left he told me you were dead. I was very sad to have lost you." " That bastard I never would have left you if I had know you were not dead. I still remember the day I left very clearly.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
A younger Inuyasha was exploreing the grounds of the castle. Suddenly Sesshomaru walked up to him and told Inuyasha that he was not welcome in his lands. "But what about.." "Don't worry about her 'pause' she's dead" he said in a quiter tone. "How did she die" asked Inuyasha. "Her illness finaly took her. Now just go before I get realy angry. Don't you ever tell anyone about her or I will kill you. *END FLASH BACK*  
  
Inuyasha had left after that talk with Sesshomaru. Thinking someone he cared deeply for was dead. He liked to think that she was locked up somewere. At least it kept her alive in his mind in his heart. Soon he would breake his brothers comand. Not that he hadn't done that before. But this time it was a lot diffrent. It wasn't only endangeing himself but also someone he loved very much. Inuyasha and the girl continued to talk all night. He had decieded to tell his friends who she was.  
  
THERE YOU GO PLEASE REVIEW LOL LADY KAREEMA 


	7. 7 CHAPTER 7

SURPRISEING SECRETS  
  
STILL RATED R I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO BUT I CAN DREAM CAN'T I LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 7:BROKEN PROMISE  
  
When morning came Naraku sent another one of his puppets out to find out what was going on. 'If that new girl was a threat she would have to be taken care of.' He thought to himself as he watched his puppet in kana's mirror.  
  
Sesshomaru had been up for hours at first he was worried about weather or not the girl would come home. But soon his thoughts had thought turned to all of the things he wanted to be doing to Kagome. The harder he tried to think of something eles. The stronger his fantacies became he had finaly reilized that the girl had been right. He had changed but had it been for the better. He then decieded to go watch to make sure the girl came home. Being able to watch Kagome was just an added bounus. He was going to try to not think about his feelings for the miko. Because his only thought about her at the moment was. How much he wanted to make love to her all day long. Or just fuck her senceless wichever came first.  
  
Back at camp Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango had descover that Inuyasha and their mystorious gest were gone. They soon found them by a small stream near camp. The two of them were so deep in conversation they did not even notice the others come up. As they got closer Inuyasha seemed to notice them. "See I told you they would find us" he said as he released the girls hand from the death grip he had on it. "What is that milady" asked Miroku pointing to a small pice of metal hanging around her neck. "Oh this is a pice of my father's armor each of my brothers have one as well. Then she turned to the hanyou at her side.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you think that it is time you tell them." "Tell us what Inuyasha" asked Kagome. "Only he has the power to tell you this secret lord monk I am sorry. Yes I can read your mind and I know who you all are because of Lord Sesshomaru." With that she turned to Inuyasha "tell them Inuyasha now they are your friends and they deserve to know. (smak) I do not care what that bastard told you. (smak) Sence when have you been afraid of him?" (smack) Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Oww stop hitting me I will tell them."  
  
"I have known this girl for a long time she is the only youkai that has ever acepted me for what I am. But she is also my older half sister." "She's what" yelled Miroku causeing Inuyasha and his siter to grab their ears in pain. "That isn't even the worst part. She is Sesshomaru's twin sister" now it was Kagome's turn. "So what you are insane and ran away from someone who would not hesitate to shred you into little tiny pices." "Yeah I gess you could say that but he is glad to get rid of me because I am not like a youkai should be in his mind. He calls me a human and hanyou lover because I can acutaly stand Inuyasha and I liked his mother very much."  
  
They all had a lot of questins for the girl but noone wanted to overwelm her so they were quiet. Until suddenly Miroku asked the one question they all wanted to know. "Milady what is your name and why haven't you left the western lands yet?"  
  
THERE YA GO HOPE YOU LIKED THE NEW CHAPPIE NEXT ONE SOON PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	8. 8 CHAPTERS 8 & 9

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT BEFORE YOU ASK YES I STILL HAVE SESSHOMARU CHAINED TO MY WALL NO I STILL DON'T OWN INU AND CO I AM JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN WITH THEM PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER HINT HINT  
  
CHAPTER 8: HONESTY  
  
"Before I answer that I'm going to tell you something you all want to know. The reason I looked human when you first met me and why I willingly stay with Sesshomaru. First I looked human because of something my father did. When he died he left each of his three children gifts. For Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he left the sorwds. For me he not only left me weapons I'll tell you about those later. But since I am a girl and the weakest in his eyes he left me with his three specail abilities. The gifts have come in handy throughout the years but one of them resulted in a type of sickness. My brother sees it as a weakness but realy it is a curse. The first of my gifts is the ability to read thoughts. The second is I am able to control and parilize human males with my gaze. Sesshomaru can do the first two because we are twins but only sometimes. Also he isn't nearly as good as I am."  
  
"The third gift is the one that has caused all the trouble. At one time I could change my apperence at will so that I looked human for small amounts of time. What I did not know was that if anything happened to me while in human form it would remain when I changed back to my true form. As a result when I was younger an enemy of the western lands tricked me into taking human form. Then tried to kill me by posining me in hopes my death would cause my brothers grife and as a result weaken the defense of our lands."  
  
"But when I changed back into my true form the poisin had an unexpected side effect. I survived and am just as strong as I ever have been. But I can no longer controll when my body changes. When I do change my body retains none of its strength of abilities like it did before this damned curse. Luckily my body decided to behave last night and change when I was told to." "Who cursed you milady" asked Sango. "I don't know what he was called then because it happened more then sixty years ago. But now he is known as Naraku" she jumped slightly at the growl from her younger brother. "I take it you've all heard of him."  
  
"Now for the next thing why I don't leave Sesshomaru. First because he has kept me safe and alive since I was poisined. Second because he is the only family I have and these lands are the only home I have ever known. Up until yesterday I thought Inuyasha was daed because that is what Sesshomaru said. I learned when I was very young not to try and undermine my brothers athority. Over the years he has found a way to hide his thoughts from me so that I never knew the truth. Just as I have learned to keep my thoughts from him." "Why dose he want to keep the two of you apart?"asked Kagome. "He is afraid I will leave him and chose to stay with Inuyasha. But he would never admit that I just know because I read his mind before he could hide it from me."  
  
Suddenly Miroku who had been listening quietly spoke. "Why are you not telling us your name? We aparently already know what Sesshomaru wanted to keep hidden. You can trust us you understand that don't you." He said the last part with such kindness and honesty that she knew it was ture.  
  
After a long pause she slowly started to speak again. " My name is Samara princess of the western lands by birthright and acting Lady until Sesshomaru takes a mate." "That is a beautiful name I am Sango and that is Shippo." "Nice to meet you" she said bending down "this must be the young kitsune youv'e taken as your own pup." "Yes it is" said kagome. "You look to be tha same age as Rin" Samara said smileing at the pup. "Who is Rin Kagom-mama." "I don't know Shippo ask Lady Samara." The kit looked expectently at the inu-youkai. "She is the young human child that Sesshomaru has taken in and yes I am talking about the same Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had been watching the girl intently. Suddenly they both asked in unision."How is it you know so much about all of us?" "Yes and why do you know so much about Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru tells me all about you and your friends Kagome except of corse Inuyasha. He always watches you when you are in his lands. As you all know he is quiet taken with young Kagome. As a result he is consently talking about you." At this statement Kagome turned about ten shades of red. She again found her self thinking about how diffrent Sesshomaru was starting to sound. She was also thinking about the kiss and was surprised at the fact she found herself wanting more him.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was thinking but he was not sure he wanted to know what she was thinking about. So he decided to not say anything that would cause an embarising situation. Samara on the other hand new exactly what Kagome was thinking about and found herself thinking how good it would be to have a new sister. To have another girl to talk to that want be afriad of getting caught by her master. Or that wouldn't repeat everything she said to anyone who would listen.  
  
"Are we going to be staying here a while Inuyasha?" asked Samara. "Yes we will be why." "I must practice will anyone volentear to be my victum uh I mean my partner." "Practice what?" asked Sango and Miroku. "My binding rings and the Tyana." "What are they."asked Sango. "Binding rings are magicly enhanced metal rings that hold anyone or anything they are used on until I take them of. They are kind of like prayer beads except youkais can use them if they were made for that youkai. This is the Tyana" she said as she took two blade like weapons from the sash aruond her waist. She then fit the two pices together to form one blade. It was almost two feet long and was made to be held in the middle. "It is a lot like my brothers sorwds one end causes death and the other prevents it. Like the swords all my weapons were made from the smaller of my fathers fangs." "All how many did he leave to you?" "Eight binding rings one for each finger and the Tyana." "Why did he leave you so many?" asked Miroku. "I think it is because of the same reason I got all of my fathers abilities. He saw me as something that was weak and delicate. In other words something that neede to be protcted. Because I am the only girl in the family still living and have been for a long time."  
  
"I'll help you train" said Sango. Soon they were practicing after telling each other to realy fight and not to go easy wich neather of them were. Samara had the advantage of youkai speed and decades of training compared to the human girl. But Sango had the skill of a youkai exterminator so they were pretty evenly matched.  
  
Kagome went up to Inuyasha who was sitting watching the two girls. "What are you thinking about?" "About how I thought she was dead I should have know it was a lie. Also I have been thinking about how I may soon be losing my best freind." "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "Do you think I am stupid? I know you feel somthing for my brother." The truth is I don't know what I feel for Sesshomaru. Besides you won't ever lose me." "Realy I won't even if you chose my brother." "Of course not you are my best freind. Why are you not angry that I might have feelings for your brother?" "I just want you to be happy even if that means you being with somone I don't get along with. Then that is what it means but that dosn't mean I have to like him dose it." "No but if I chose to be with him not saying I will. But if I do then you two must try not to kill each other." "Alright Kagome but I think it is time we get moving."  
  
CHAPTER 9: QESTINOS  
  
The spy had given Naraku some very vital information. He sat in his private chambers of his fortress thinking it over. 'So the lord of the western lands has fallen in love with a human. I can not belive that little bitch I poisined years ago is still alive. But both of these things can be used to my advantage. I can use the miko to get to the youkai lord and the girl to get to Inuyasha. It may even be possible to use her to get to the monk. He aparently cares for her deeply.' Naraku had given up on getting Kagome to love him now he just wanted to torture her and her friends. Before killing them for the sick pleasure of it.  
  
Sesshomaru now had a headache form listening and answering all of Rins many qestions. He had stopped thinking of his sister long ago. Instead he was thinking about how much he wanted Kagome. He knew that Samara would get Kagome to fallow her heart. Just as he knew Kagome would do for Samara regarding the qestion of weather or not to come back. In his heart he knew that it could mean he could soon lose both of them forever. But as long as they were happy he didn't care. 'What have these girls done to me' he thought for the millionth time in the last four days. Then he decided to go for a walk and possibly see what that half-breed brother of his was up to.  
  
By they stopped for lunch Inuyasha and the others had found five more shards of the jewel. Samara had needed to use both ends of the Tyana one to help Inuyasha kill the formor holder of the shards. Also to heal Miroku after his side had been ripped open by sharp fangs. She had to work fast because the bite had poisin in it. During the battle her new friends also learned she had the same poisin claws as her twin. They were very affective and she used them well. "Where the hells did you learn to fight like that?" asked Inuyasha. She just smiled at him and didn't say anything.  
  
Shippo was fasinated with her because he had never met a female inuyoukai. As a result of this fact he asked her all kinds of qestions. Including why she didn't treat Inuyasha like Sesshomaru did and why she was so diffrent from her twin. She told him that when she saw how other youkai treated humans and half-breeds. She had decided that she didn't want to be crule like most of them were. She also told him that Sesshomaru wasn't realy as bad as he acted and she laughed at his face when it clearly said are you crazy.  
  
Miroku had been thinking how unhappy this girls life must be. "Please don't think that Miroku. I am happy and if I realy wanted to leave I would. Sesshomaru may be stronger then me but I am faster, more stuborn,and more cunning then my brother ever will be. I have been raised to be loyal to my family first and formost. Besides it is not like he keeps me locked up aginst my will he just wants to keep me safe. It's just that I have been in the castle for so long that the outside world and the creatures in it make me a little nervous. These lands always have been and always will be my home.  
  
WOW THAT WAS A LITTLE MUSHY THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 8 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	9. 9 CHAPTER 10

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT DON'T OWN INU AND CO BUT I DID MAKE UP THE CHARECTER OF SAMARA PLEASE FORGIVE THE SPELLING ERRORS I AM DOING THIS WITHOUT SPELL CHECK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
CHAPTER 10: ALMOST SUNSET  
  
Miroku wasn't realy buying that Sesshomaru didn't keep Samara locked up aginst her will. He just couldn't see why the girl would run away and then willingly return to him. Knowing that she would be punished and most likely beaten or hurt in some other way. As he seemed to have done in the past and would again in the near future. Even if they were twins and he had raised her that monster could not feel anything for anyone his heart was black ice. He decided he needed to talk to her about the qestions he was having.  
  
"May I speak with you in private milady?" asked Miroku. "Of corse lord monk" she said and started to walk off with him. "OH NO YOU DON'T MONK" came Inuyasha's yell. I do not want you alone with my sister you pervert. Inuyasha lunged for the monks throat but fell short when Samara stepped in between the two males. "Calm down little brother I see you still can't control that temper of yours." "Move Samara I don't want to hurt you. But at the moment I want to kill that damned monk." "Inuyasha my intentions are pure I just wish to speak with her." "You realy think I'm stupid enough to belive that don't you!" Inuyasha had started for the monks throat when suddenly. "Sit" yelled Kagome "calm down he hasn't done any of the tings he normaly dose to women he hasn't even grouped her." "Bitch stop doing that" came Inuyasha's muffled respose from face down in the ground. After he got back up he saw that they were gone. So he started to go after them. 'sit' 'thud'  
  
Soon Miroku and Samara were sitting by a small lake that the girl knew well. "This was my favorite spot when I was a pup before I got poisined. Sesshomaru would always find me reading or asleep at the waters edge." "It is rather claming here" said Miroku. "What did you need to speak to me about lord monk?" "You may call me Miroku milady." "Then you may call me Mara it is my nick name very few people have permission to use it. 'Your brothers aren't going to like that." "They never do but you don't realy care so it dosen't matter.  
  
Miroku started to tell her what he wanted to talk to her about but stopped when she raised her hand. "I know what you want to know. Yes my twin realy wants Lady Kagome as a mate. His feelings for her is the reason he was able to take in a human chlid and care for her. The fact he keeps showing more and more feelings scared me at first. But then when I saw it was truthful I was just happy he wasn't hiding his feelings any longer. He is still the same when we are around others. But when we are alone he is a little gentler and almost kinder to me."  
  
"Will you go back?" asked Miroku quitely. "Yes and I will pay dearly for running again." "Then why go back if your just going to get hurt?" "Because I gave my word and when I promise something it would take geeting sent to hell to get me to get me to break it." "So there is nothing I can say to get you to change your mind?" "No there isn't I'm sorry. I know you are worried and want me to stay." By this time they were sitting with there feet hanging in the water. Slowly she took his hand and quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. In side his mind he heard her say 'that was to say thank you for being my friend, not fearing me for what I am, and being worried about my safety.'  
  
Suddenly there were two destinct very pissed off growls. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered the clearing from oppisite ends. In perfect unison the brothers yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MONK!. Miroku was terrified "I I I did nothing" he stuttered. Both yokais looked ready to kill the monk. "Listen to him I am the one who took his hand and kissed him. I was thanking him for worrying about me and being my friend. Wich is more then I can say about you two."  
  
"Go back to the castle Samara" growled Sesshomaru. "No I won't" was her reply. "Foolish girl haven't you ever wonder why you are not allowed outside the boarders of our lands. If you put so much as a foot beyond the boundy you will die instantly ." "What" Samara looked about ready to faint. "You're liying you have to be." "No he isn't." "Do you know what he is tlking about Inuyasha?" said Kagome having arived with the others. "It is another side affect of the poisin that causes the curse you have on you" growled Sesshomaru. "The only way to reverse it other then killing Naraku wich is just a therory it is to be blood bound to another inuyoukai. The youkai must be a relitive and male he also must be full-blooded." Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's mind. "That is why you want to use the jewel to become youkai to save your sister" said Kagome.  
  
"YOU WANT TO WHAT" screamed Samara. "Don't you know that could curupt your mind but also kill you. You stupid little bastard." Evryone was utterly silent her temper was worse the Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's put together. "Calm down sis.." "Don't you stat with me Sesshmoaru why didn't you tell me. Did you realy think that I would chose to dye or did you just want to keep me locked up forever. *pause* How is it I have been able to go to other lands with you?"  
  
"I did not tell you because for some strange reason I thought you might over react. You have been able to come with me because my blood reverses the curse but only for short times." "Please don't tell me I have drank your blood." "You have it is in the drink you are given before we go anywere." "I told you not to tell me that" groaned Samara. At that point Sango and Shippo left dragging Inuyasha with them. Sesshomaru and Kagome went to have a talk and Miroku was left to try to comfort Samara. After what she was just found out she realy needed a friend.  
  
Naraku who had been watching the whole thing had a plan. He would use the monk and the girl to kill each other causeing there friends and family to be grife stricken. But first he had to lure them to the right spot.  
  
*****************SESSHOMARU'S POV***************  
  
I know I should be with Samara but right now she needs someone she dosn't want to kill and who understands curses. To bad that is the monk but if he can calm her down that would be a good thing. I can't belive I am fianly alone with Kagome and that she came with me willing. I want her so bad it is driving me insane. I do hope she has come to her desion. ************** *********************  
  
***********************KAGOME'S POV************ He wants my answer I can tell. I can also see what Samara ment we she said his feelings for me have changed him. I can feel his love and desire for me. Oh gods he is so sexy I want him so bad. Woah I did not just think that. Samara was wright I am in love with her brother and not the one I thought I was in love with. Shure I love Inuyasha as a brother or protector but this is a diffrent kind of love. How am I gonna tell Sesshomaru who would have thought love would be so confusing. ************* *********************  
  
Back at the lake Samara suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. Miroku was very worried and was going to call for help. "I am ok Miroku" came Samara's vioce he looked back at her and saw that she had changed back to her human form. 'Her youkai form is more attractive' he thought. "Thank you no one that has ever seen both of my forms has ever liked my youkai side better. Suddenly they were surounded by giant wasps "Naraku's poisin insects" crided Miroku. "I can not use my wind tunnel or it will kill me." "I have none of my youkai powers and in my human form my weapons won't work. The Tyana will only heal it will not kill." 'Well that leaves one opption' "run" yelled Miroku. They both ran as fast as they could but had to stop when they reached the edge of the western lands.  
  
"Well well well look what I have caught in my trap. The two victums of my most powerful curses" came an evil laugh. "Naraku" Miroku and Samara shouted. "As long as I stay in these lands you can do nothing more to me. Or have you forgoten my life is bound to my brothers until I take a mate." "I have not forgoten my dear but I can do something to your new friend." With that he grabbed the monk and dragged him just out side the bouder of the western lands. Then he drew a knife and plunged it in to his stomache. "Miroku" she screamed never berfore had she felt so helpless and she did not like the feeling. Miroku lay dyeing right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. She had to make a desion she could save him with the Tyana. But was she realy ready to give up her life to save her friend.  
  
WEEL THERE IS THE NEW CHAPPY SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY BUT IT IS 2 AM AND I HAVE FINALS TOMAROW SO TIME FOR BED PLEASE REVIEW CAPPY 11 SOON LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	10. 10 CHAPTER 11

SUPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT GET LEMONY AFTER THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS DONT OWN INU AND CO BUT I CAN DREAM THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME REALY HAPPY READ AND REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMS  
  
CHAPTER 11: MINDS MADE UP  
  
Samara had made desion she had to save Miroku he was the first human that didn't fear her she had met. As she started to move Miroku saw her "no Mara don't you'll die." "I don't care you would do the same for one of your friends. If they were in any kind of danger." "Please don't Mara" "I have no other choice."  
  
Sesshomaru had heard his sisters screams as well as all of the others. They all set off to see what was the matter. The two with youkai blood were fallowing there sisters sent and the sent of blood.  
  
Just as Inuyasha arrived in the area where he could smell his sister and Miroku a monstrous youkai attacked. Sango senced a jewel shard so they quickly dessposed of it. Hoping to kill it before it got any closer to Samara and Miroku who they could now see. They knew that the two were in trouble and most likly hurt.  
  
Sesshomar grabbed his sister just as she started to move. He pulled her back so that she was by Kagome. Then he went and picked up the injured young man. "We have to get him back to my castle it's his only chance." At that moment Inuyasha defeated the youkai he had been fighting. But as he brought it down a large peice of its armor flew off hitting Samara in the head and shoulder. Leaving a pretty good bruse not to mention knocking her out cold.  
  
Inuyasha went up to Kagome who told him that both Miroku and Samara were hurt. "You are all comeing to my castle for healing and time to rest." By the time they arived at the castle it was well after sunset. That was good because it ment Rin was asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with a lot of qestions at the moment.  
  
After telling Jaken to get the castles healer Sesshomaru gave three servents orders. They were to prepare three rooms. One four Sango and Kagome, one for Shippo and Inuyasha wich happened to be the room he had when he still lived in the castle. The last room was to be for Miroku it was close to Samara's chambers. But it was also close to his chamber so that he could keep an eye on the monk to make shure he behaved himself. Then all that was left for the others to do was to wait for news about how there friends were doing.  
  
After the healer and Kagome were done cleaning the wounds of the injured ones. They were both told to get out of chambers. After they were gone Sesshomaru drew the tensaga and used it on Samara. Instantly all her wounds were healed even the scare that was always left was gone. Samara then got up aginst her brothers wishes to go to Miroku's bedside. She kneeled next to his bed looking at him he had lost a lot of blood. It was going to take a lot of energy to heal him. She pulled the Tyana out and placed on his unclouthed chest just above were the wound was. She then drew it across his stomache like she was cutting him. Instantly the wound was gone it was like it never had even been there. Then she lost concisnous sence she was in human form it took all of her strangth to use the Tyana.  
  
Back at the edge of the western lands Naraku was not happy. 'Damn that should have worked. It's like the whole lot of them are impossible to kill. I have been trying for years and they just won't.' He began to plan his next attempt and considered waiting for there gard to be down before his next attack. 


	11. 11 CHAPTER 12

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T OWN INU AND CO. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
CHAPTER 12: WAKING UP  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Miroku was waiting by her side for Samara to awaken. He began to wonder if she ever ways going to wake. After she had healed him Sesshomaru had come into the room. When he found her unconsions he told Miroku that she would most likely die. When Miroku asked why he was told that in order for Samara to use the Tyana while she was in human form. She had to use the energy from her own life force.  
  
"Hello" came a soft wisper. "Mara you're awake!" He was very happy that she was awake and all right. He refraned from hugging her in order not to hurt her. Even though she had changed back into her true form and he couldn't easily hurt her. "I am going to tell the others." "No" she said grabing his arm "stay here please." "Ok Marar I'll stay here with you but who's going to tell the others?" "Kashin get in here now" she growled. Suddenly a young youkai servent came into the bed chamber and bowed low. "Yes princess" go tell my brother and my friends that Lord Miroku needs to speak to them urgently." "As you wish princess" he said and bowed again. "Oh and Kashin do not tell them I am awake." "Of corse princess" he said as he headed toward his lords study. "You are evil" stated Miroku "I know."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both worried sick about their sister. It had been far too long since she had passed out. Inuyasha was upset so therefore he was looking for something to kill. Sesshomaru was paseing around the room. "Will you both please sit!" yelled Kagome 'wham' "Oh my I'm so sorry Inuyasha I realy didn't mean to do that. I realy wanted you to take a seat" she said choseing her words more carefuly this time. Before any one could react there was a knock on the door. Evryone got quite knowing that Sesshomaru was about to become the cold heartless youkai lord that he was. Although none of them realy belived that anymore espicaly Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru calmly went to his desk and sat down "ENTER." "Forgive me my lord but Lord Miroku needs to see you right away." "Thank you Kashin now get out of my sight." The young man bowed and started to leave but stopped suddenly. "Oh my lord you also have another gest waiting for you in the main thron room." "Very well now I said go do not make me say it again. As soon as the young youkai was gone Sesshomaru stopped acting tough and offered Kagome his arm. Saying "lets go see what Miroku wants." They were all afraid of what they would find when they got to Samara's chambers. When they got there they were all relived to see that she was awake and very much alive. They all talked for a little while but there was other tings to deal with.  
  
"I am very glad you are ok Samara. But now two things need to happen. First you need to bathe Sango will you asist her?" "Of corse I will Sesshomaru." "Second I must go find out who my gest is. Will you acompany me Kagome?" "Yes but why?" Suddenly Samara called her over to her and scratched her on the temple causeing the girl to yelp. "I am sorry but now for the next eight hours you will have my mind reading abilities. You will also give off the smell of a full-blooded inu-youkai." "Ok but again why?" "When I meet with an unknow visitor Samara always gose with me to see if said gest is planing anything or we are in any danger." " No one will qestion why you are with Sesshomaru he is known for having powerful creatures around him. Or one at least" said Samara.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha nothing will happen to me. Hey cool" said Kagome trying her new powers. "The three of you can go any were you want. Just keep your god damned hands off all of the females in my castle monk!" So Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha headed or rather were draged to the gardens by Rin who had heard the youkai lord. In her mind that ment they could pick flowers with her. Kagome left with Sesshomaru after telling Inuyasha to take care of Shippo. Sango and Samara headed to the private hot springs that both Samara and Sesshomaru used. But there were a few surprises in store for evry one.  
  
HOW MANY OF YOU WANT TO INJURE ME NOW ANOTHER CLIFFY I AM SO BAD NEXT CAPPY WILL BE HERE SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ANY THING WOULD BE GOOD EVEN IDEAS LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	12. 12 CHAPTER 13

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R GETS LEMONY SOON I DON'T OWN INU AND CO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 13: SHOCKED  
  
Something had been been bugging Sango for a few days now. So she decided to ask Samara about it. Both women were batheing in the hotspings. As Sango helped Samara wash her long hair with soap made from cherrie blossoms that was given to her as a gift. "Samara do you know what is wrong with Miroku?" "I am not completly sure I know he has fallen in love and he dosn't want to ruin it with his lechorus ways." "Who has he fallen in love with?" "That is the part I am not sure about it is eather you or me. But some how he has found a way to hide who from me." The had finished batheing and changed into the kimonos that were brought to them. Sanogo's was light purple with green leaves across the shoulders and around the bottom. Samara's was white silk with a bright multi colored sash, multy colored butterflies were spred down the back and all the way around the bottom. After they had both brushed there hair both girls looked like they belonged to the royal family not just Samara. Samara then offered to show Sango around the castle wich she gladly excepted. They both knew that they needed to talk to Miroku later.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had finished picking flowers with the children and were now in the hot spring bathing. Shippo had chosen to stay with Rin after changeing into a clean out fit. The two older boys were talking as they bathed Inuyasha could tell the girls had just left. He could smell the soap she always used. "Miroku why in the hells have you been acting so god damned weird?" "What do you mean Inuyasha?" "You know very well what I mean." By this time both boys had finished and were getting dressed. To please his sister Inuyasha wore the robes she had sent for him. They looked like his normal outfit but they were red with white decoritive touches here and there instead of all red. Miroku's new robes looked like his old ones except they were black and dark green. There was even a matching rap for his hand.  
  
The boys had just finished putting Inuyasha's fire rat fur robes in his room when Miroku decided to answer his qestion. " Inuyasha you may find this hard to belive but I have fallen deeply in love and I don't want to mess it up by being a lech." He suddenly found himself with his back aginst the wall. "Who" he growled only inches away from Miroku's face. "I well um your sister." "WHAT" "Inuyasha please don't be angry I plan to tell her tonight and I will not do any thing with out your blessing." "See that you don't and if you do anything to her or hurt her in anyway I will rip you to pieces. But anything I do to you will be a whole lot better then what Sesshomaru would." At that point they went to find Sango and Samara there were many things that needed to be talked about.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru both went to change before going to the throne room. Sesshomaru into an outfit that was exactly like the one he wore before except it was clean. Then he went to wait for Kagome when he saw her his breath was taken away. She was no longer wearing that extramly short skirt. Instead she wore an ice blue kimono with white blosums that went across her shoulder and rapped around to the front of her stomache. "You look beautiful Kagome." "Thank you" she said as she blushed. Then she took his arm and they went to the throne room. "I hope I am ready." "You will do fine and after we need to finish our talk." "I'm looking foward to it Sesshomaru-sama." "As am I and please just call me Sesshomaru." "Why are you being so nice to me?" "That is a subject that would best be saved for later." "Alright here we go I will do my best." "Hopefuly your best is good enough as of now you are acting lady of the western lands and muast act acordingly." "I understand."  
  
When they reached the throne room they were surprised to see eight youkai waiting for them. Kagome started to feel a terible sence that someting bad was going to happen. The visitors who had been talking fell silent when Sesshomaru entered. It was apparent that they were shocked to see another female besides Princess Samara with the lord. Kagome heard sevrel ways to say the same thing basicly she heard. 'What a pretty thing but her beauty pales in comparison to Princess Sarmara's. Suddenly she heard the kind of thought she had been told to listen for. 'Soon all the lords will be dead along with the young pretty one and there lands will be mine. All it will take is one touch.' She looked intently at Sesshomaru and mentaly told him what was going on.  
  
"Thank you all for coming but I am afraid we have traitors among us." He looked at Kagome who noded to three bear youkais who started to run but were stopped by the other gests. "Do not touch there hands they are covered with poisin powder. One touch will be fatel and there is no cure." "Dareen this is your work you have been trying to unite all the lands as one for years. What better way then to kill the lords keeping it divided." stated a clam Sesshomaru. Within seconds the youkais were dead and there bodies had been removed.  
  
Feeling that this was one of those Lady Kagome times Samara told her would come she spoke. "I do not wish to be hasty but perhaps you can tell Lord Sesshomaru why you are here." She then turned to Sesshomaru " my lord perhaps you can introduce everyone." "Quite right Sesshomaru I am curious as to who this young beauty is." "I know who she is came a deep growl Kagome's jaw dropped it was Kouga. "Funny last time I saw you you did not smell like a youkai." "You will not speak to her like that. She is acting lady of these lands and you will treat her with the respect she and the positin deserve." Sesshomaru literaly growled this at Kouga. "Now for introductions. This is Lady Kagome. Kagome meet Lord Kyen and Prince Kell of the southern lands addresing two dragon youkais who bowed. This is Lord Sarr and Prince Kain of the northern lands adressing two fox youkais who also bowed. You already know Prince Kouga of the eastern lands. "Nice to meet every one please don't think me rude but can you please tell us why you are hear so that I can get back to my pup. Before any of you ask the young princess is resting due to injuries recived in a recent battle as is one of my friends."  
  
They all told Sesshomaru why they were there Lord Kyen came to invite Sesshomru to his elder sons wedding. Lord Sarr had come to thank Sesshomaru for his help in recent wars. He brought a beautiful knife for the lord and a crystal box for the princess as gifts of his gratitude. His son went to find the girl to give her the present. Kouga had come to tell Sesshomaru that he no longer required his assistence that the threat had been taken care of. Both princes although they did not say it out loud had come with there fathers hoping to catch a glimpse of Samara.  
  
With the formalityes out of the way Sesshomaru offered the chioce to stay for a couple days to his gest. Kouga refused saying that he needed to return to his pack after Kagome once again refused him. But the others said that they would be honerd to star for one day. Sesshomaru told Jaken to prepare rooms for there gests and then he tlod them that he would see them at diner. With that he led Kagome out of the room and back to his study.  
  
"Well that was interesting was it not Sesshomaru?" "Yes it was and thank you for saving all our lives. Perhaps later I will get the chance to thank you properly" "Perhaps you will now about that unfinished talk." "Yes about that" said Sesshomaru as he shut the door behind him. "Maybe now we can finish in peace."  
  
WELL THERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKE IT MY BAD ANOTHER CLIFFY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOT OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	13. 13 CHAPTER 14

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R LEMONS ARE ALMOST HERE I DONT OWN INUYASHA ON CO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 14: FIERCE ENCOUNTERS  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were deep in coversation when suddenly Prince Kain entered fallowed by Kashin. The prince said that his father needed to talk with Sesshomaru and Kashin said that Shippo and Rin were asking for Lady Kagome. "Alright" he said truning to Kagome "go to the children we will try this again later." "As you wish" she said as she falowed Kashin to the garden. Kain went to find Samara and Sesshomaru went to tha library to meet Sarr wondering what he wanted.  
  
Samara had just finished showing Sango her favorite room in the castle. It was were all the tokens of apprecation were kept that they had recived as gifts from other lords. She loved the knives and mirrors in particular. They were on there way to the next room when suddenly Samara caught a sent she wanted nothing to do with. "Hide me" she groaned. "What is the matter?" Sango didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Princess Samara I have been looking for you it is like your hiding from me." "Yet you found me what do yuo want Kain." "Father asked me to give you this for the helps your lands gave our lands recently." He handed her a crystal music box that had silver roses on the top. "Tell your father I said thank you now if you will excuse us. "Who is your friend she dosn't smell like a youkai." 'She isn't she's human actusly she is a ..." She started to say youkai exterminator but was stopped. "I know you you're the daughter of the exterminator that killed my mother and brothers. At this point the young fox youkai was going for Sango's throat. Samara droped the box wich shattered to have free hand to protect her friend.  
  
Lord Sarr was waiting when Sesshomaru got to the library. "What did you need to speak with me about my friend?" "A deeper alliance between our lands. Your sister marrying my son and joining our lands." "My sister would never agree to that she hates your son and I will never force into anything aginst her will." "But Sess...." Sarr sarted but stopped when a deadly sounding growl rang through the halls of the castle. Sesshomaru instantly recinized the growl as his sisters attack or protctive growl. Both lords took off towards the sound.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were also on the way to see who was about to get killed because that growl had not sounded happy. When they all arived they were met with quiet a site. Sango was just starting to come out of being knocked out. She lay aginst a wall it was easy to see she had been thrown into the wall. Samara and Kain were slowly circleing each other. Samara had her fangs bared and was flxing her claws like she was just itching to tear him apart. She had a lot of little bruses and cuts on her face and arms. He had one long claw mark down his left arm and his head looked like it had been bashed into a wall. Wich it had been knowing Samara. "Give up little cub I am faster smater and stronger then you. Have you not been taught to respect your elders espcaily ones that could kill you faster then you could blink. Unless you want to leave your father without an heir I suggest you stop this. The fox did not listen being a fox he couldn't fight well but his calws swiped her neck just right cuting it open just above her callor bone. She was insatantly on top of him pinning him to the ground with her claws ready to kill him.  
  
Finaly the two youkai lords stopped the fight Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome left to go back to the children. Sarr helped Sango up and into the libray Sesshomaru fallowed with a firm hold on the young fox. Samara fallowed them holding a cloth up to the still bleeding wound on her neck.  
  
"You had better have a good reason for atacking an alli and her freind Kain." "Her friend is the daughter of the exterminator that killed mother and my brothers." " I hiered that man to stop your mother and brothers they had been posesed. How dare you attack an elder I should have let her killed you." " Sarr I will ignor this attack on my family this one time. But you had better teach you son respect or I will the next time I see him." " Of corse " turning to the girls "I hope your not hurt permently and princess forgive me for asking but where did you learn to fight like that. You do not fight like an inu." "I was taught to fight by the leader of a wolf pack and a prince. Because my brothers would not teach me prpoerly." " Oh well once again I apoligize." With that they left for home the other gests had heard what happened and thought it would be best if they returned home as well so not to cause any more problems.  
  
When they had left Sango spoke "what was the wolf princes name?" "That would be me"came a growl from the open window. Samara brightened "kona" (her word for brother like friend) she called and ran in to his open arms. They embraced like family that had not seen each other in a very long time. The male nuzzled the cut in her neck ina protective almost fatherly fashin. When she let go of him Sango was very surprised to see that it was Kouga. "I thought you left already and what is this about you teaching her to fight?" gowled Sesshomaru. Someone had to she would have been killed if she had continued to depend on you for protction. You can't be every where at once. I saved her life and decided to teach her to fight and I have been training her ever since. She is very good to she can kick the asses of most of my pack." "No wonder you act so much like a god damned wolf" said Sesshomaru. "Kona why did you not tell me that Inuyasha was still alive." "I didn't want to give your brother a reason to want to kill me."  
  
"Well I think it is time for me to go home." "Please stay I haven't seen you in so long. I realy missed you. Can he say Sesshmoaru please?" she asked pouting. " Oh do not pout yes he can stay but only if he stays away from Kagome." " Thank you Sesshomaru" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Stop that get out of hear already." With that Sango and Samara left the males in the library to go get out there ripped and blody kimonos. Telling the boys they wold see them in an hours time at dinner.  
  
THERE YA GO I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE I JUST HAD TO ADD AS MANY CHARECTERS AND PLOT TURNS AS I CAN LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	14. 14 CHAPTER 15

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R THIS CHAPPY HAS LEMONS I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 15: HOPEFULY MANY TALKS  
  
Just after they left the library Mara felt her body begin to change to human form. Sango and Mara quickly changed into clean kimonos. Then they headed toward the dinening hall. When they arived the others were there waiting. Kouga was the only gest left in the castle wich was a good thing since Mara was now in human form. One look at Sesshomaru's face told Mara that her brother was very angry. The only thing keeping that anger in check was the fact that Kagome was sitting next to him. Her hand resting on the table next to him. Dinner went well cosidering that Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were in the same room. They were trying their best to get a long with each other for the sake of Kagome and Samara.  
  
As the meal ended Sesshomaru told Samara they needed to talk. "NOW" he camanded when she did not move. Her heart sank and her eyes grew wider. She had a feeling that what ever her brother wanted to talk about was going to invole a lot of pain. So reluctently she fallowed her brother. In her mind she was prepareing herself for the worst. They got to a small room that she knew very well. "I should lock you in here but I am not going to. I think that nearly getting your friend and yourself killed is punishment enough." "You have changed brother less then two weeks ago. You would not have even blinked at the thought of making me screaming in agony for dareing to defying you. Now you want another to sream in love and extacy not agony." "Hold your tounge girl" he all but barked striking her across the face. After it was done he did something that shocked the hell out of her because he had never done it before. "I am sorry Samara are you all right." To his surprise she was smileing "Yes I am fine Sesshomaru I want to stay in the castle. But I want you to stop treating like I am a child and like I am made of glass the way father used too." I am smiling because you are finaly not hiding yor emotions behide a mask of heartlessness"she said reading his thought." All I am going to say is I will try and don't get used to the showing emotions thing. Especialy if Kagome refuses me. Now lets get back before they think I killed you or worse."  
  
When Samara and Sesshomaru walked back into the room together the others were exceedingly relived. They had all thought that he was going to hurt her or worse. Inuyasha and Sango took the childern to play a little bit before it was time for Rin and Shippo to go to bed. Kouga fallowed after them to avoid getting any more of the hell out of here or we are going to kill you stare. That he was at the moment reciveing from both Kagome and Samara. Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and lead her away so that they could finish there talk that had been intrupted twice now. Miroku went up to Mara and asked if they could talk. She told him that could talk. So they went to find a good spot to talk. Soon they were at the small lake that they had talked at before. It was very near the castle grounds so they would be able to hear if any one called them.  
  
Miroku was very nervous he had never done said thsesthings before and actuly ment them. He was pleasently surprised when Mara changed back to her true form. He found it easier to talk to her that way and was pleased that she trusted him enough not to lie to him about why her form changed. Nevously he started to talk. "What I need to tell you is very new to me.(very long pause) I love you Mara. I want to kiss you and be with you for the rest of my life. When I see you I want to kiss, feel, taste, and explore your body. I want to know what how your body cruves and moves. If you do not share my feeling I will leave and not bother you again. Please say something Mara." At this point he had stopped to breath. Mara was in a state of shock and she was finding it hard to control the instics not to mention urges that were racing through her mind and body. Suddenly Samara spoke I love you too Miroku. Miroku looked shocked and very pleased then he moved so that they were meer inches away from each other. "I would not suggest getting to close I am having trouble controling my body." He leaned close to her ear and wispered "good" sending shivers up and down her back.  
  
Miroku put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. His tounge ran along her bottom lip wanting to be allowed to explore her mouth. She did not hesitate in granting her wish as soon as her lips were parted his tounge was inside savering the sweet taste of her mouth. They both got bolder with there kisses and there hands. While Miroku's hands and lips explored her body. Mara slipped her hands inside his robes to trace the muscles on his chest. When they broke the kiss in order to take a breath. They both decided it was time to get rid of the clothes that were just getting in the way of what they were trying to do. They stopped a moment to gaze at the now nude form in front of them. All of a sudden Miroku got an evil grin as he dipped his head down. "What are you do Oh Gods Miroku." She moaned as her took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. After doing the same thing to the other one he gentaly forced her down until she was laying on the soft grass next to the lake. Then he ran his toung down her body. "Why are you tortureing me like this" she wimpered. He did not answer her but instead licked her heat causeing her to grab his hair. Not to mention scream something about the gods. She wanted him inside of her now and he knew it. "Are you ready Mara" after she nodded and gave him a look that said what the fuck do you think he slid into her causeing her to gasp. He started at a slow pace but was soon slaming in to her as she was moaning 'harder' and 'faster'. As they reached there peak together Mara sank her fangs into his neck lapping up the blood. Miroku had a strong urge to do the same so he did. After he was done licking off the blood Mara bit her tounge and ran the blood on his neck. Insatntly a small mark like the one on her forehead apeared just below his jaw line. Then she helped him do the same thing to her. They now truely belonged to one another. They were soon asleep in each others embrace knowing that they were safe. For the first time in years both Miroku and Samara suddenly felt whole.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to his chambers because that was the only place he new they would not be desterbed. "Sesshomaru I have been thinking a lot about what you told me and the answer is yes I will be you mate. I do not know how it happened but I some how fell in love with you." "Realy that is wonderful" he said as he led her into the bed chamber. After he had gentaly removed her clotheing she sat on the bed and watched as he removed his on clothes. "How did that happen?" she asked suddenly as she pointed to his now present left arm. "After I went soft and did not punish Samara she used the Tyana to speed up my natural healing process. Wich caused my arm to grow back now instead of taking years. I am glad she did because now I can hold you properly." He said this as he rapped her in a loving embrace that clearly showed how much his body needed her. He laid her on the bed and began kissing and nipping at her skin as she writhed and moaned benath him. She ran her hands up his back until they reached his hair and she held his head to her heat were he was currently teaseing. She let out a gasp as he pushed his tounge into her body. It felt so good that she could barely breath let alone make any sounds. "You liked taht did you?" asked Sesshomaru as he came back to kiss her lips. "Lets see how you like this" he said as he plunged himself deep into her causeing her to cry out. He stopped thinking she was in too much pain but soon he began moveing and she told him to go faster and harder wich he was more then willing to do. As they climaxed together he did the same thing to Kagome that his sister had done to Miroku marking her as his and helping her mark him as hers. Soon they too were asleep in there mates warm loving embrace.  
  
HOPE YA LIKED THAT CHAPPY THOSE WERE MY FIRST LEMONS TELL ME WHAT YA TOUGHT OF THEM MORE LEMONS FROM NOW ON PLEASE REVIEW THANKS A LOT LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	15. 15 CHAPTER 16

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS RATED R FOR LEMOMS LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 16:CHANGES  
  
The sun was just begining to rise when Mara awoke to find herself alone. She looked over at the lake and there sitting on the waters edge was her new mate. She got up silently and went over to him bent over and wispered "good morning." As she ran her tounge along his ear. He turned quickly and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "What have you done to me?" "Miroku you now have youkai blood but you are not a full youkai." "What dose that mean Mara?" This came out as a growl starteling them both. "It means that you sences will be hightened. It also means that we are bound together you belong to me and I belong to you. If one of us meets our death then the other will also meet theirs." By this time they were back in Miroku's chamber.  
  
"The two marks that we both have on our necks are ways of showing that we are mates. Soon your aperence will change slightly you will have a mark just like mine on your forehead. The cresent moon mark will show that weather my brothers like it or not you are now part of this family. Your physical aperence might change a little as well. I need you to stay here in your chambers today. Until the changes are complete Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru can not find out about this." "Why Mara?" "Because until the changes are complete Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can forbid our being mates. As can Kouga being that he is my blood brother. Any one of them can stop us from being together until you bear the mark of my family on your forehead." "Alright Mara I understand but do you have to leave me alone all day." "Yes I am sorry but I do have to leave you. If we both disappear all three of them will know something is up" she said not wanting to let go of her mate. "Well then you better go before Ipounce on you. I will miss you hurry back. He said as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Hopefully we can spend some time together later" he said still not letting her go. "You can count on it my mate. I will come get you when it is time for dinner by then the changes should be complete." With that she left to meet the others.  
  
Not far away Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome to wake up. He had told her what was going to happen to her body so the changes were already complete. The abilities that Samara had given her temperaily would now be perminet. Soon Kagome woke and smiled as she sunk up behind her mate runing her hands along his back. "Look at the mirror my love" he wispered so she did and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was now waist long and the very tips were a beautiful silver color. A dark blue cresent moon also shown brightly on her forhead. The two went to the indoor hotsprings that were hidden in the castle. They bathed and got ready to go to breakfast prepareing themselves for the reactions they were bound to get from the others.  
  
When they reached the dinening room they found a very excited Rin and Shippo. "Kagome mama you look beautiful" Shippo said as he took his new sister out to the gardens to play. "Jaken fallow them and make sure that they are safe." "I do not listen to filthy humans" Jaken yelped as Sesshomaru lifted him off the ground. "You had better get used to listening to Kagome. First of all she is not completely human any more. Second she is my mate and your lady so you had better listen to her." "As you wish milord and milady" Jaken siad as he bowed and left. Turning to Kagome Sesshomaru said. "You are now the lady of the western lands and you will get the amount of respect you deserve especaily from servents."  
  
By this time Samara had arrived and congradulted the couple. She told them that Miroku was not feeling well and wished to be left alone for the day. Also that she had posted a gaurd at his door so he could get his rest. She soon reilized that her brother was so preocupided with his mate that he did not know she was lieing. Soon the two girls sat near a window talking Sesshomaru having got the hint to leave them alone was sitting at the table. So footsteps were heard comeing down the hall Kagome had decided to stay with Samara until everyone was seated. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kouga entered and sat down they left the two seats between Kouga and Sesshomaru empty for the girls.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke "alright you two stop plotting what ever it is you are planing and get over here." As the two girls stode and turned otward them everyone gasped. Sango was insantly at her friends side congradulating her. Kouga looked about ready to kill something namely Sesshomaru and oddly Inuyasha did not. He walked up to Kagome asked her something and hugged her. He then walked up to his half-brother. "Don't you dare ever hurt her or I will kill you slowly and painfully she is my best friend. I will never stop protecting or careing for her weather you like it or not. I gess this means that we have to try to not kill each other" " I will not hurt her and yes I supose you are right. Inuyasha why aren't you mad at my takeing Kagome as my mate?" "I just want her to be happy and if you make her happy so be it. Pluse it isn't like I can do any thing about it you have already claimed one another."  
  
Samara went up to Kouga who wasn't moveing he was just kind of stareing into space. "Kona are you alright?" "No I am not Mara." " Don't you want her to be happy she loves Sesshomaru not anyone else." "Of corse I want her to be happy it is just hard to see her with someone else." "I know kona but I also know that she loves you like a brother. You will find another I know you will. Kona will you still train me?" "Of corse I will and I know that you are right." Having said that he relaxed walked up to Sesshomaru and Kagome to congradulate them. Then he went to see how the children were doing. Leaving eveyrone in the room in utter and complete shock.  
  
Samara informed the others about Miroku not feeling well. Then telling her brothers to play nicely. She took Kagome and Sango by the arms leading them out of the room. Telling her brothers that they would see them at dinner. Bother of her brothers were trying to figure out what their sister was up to. The day passed very quickly as the girls talked in Samara's small library. When it was about two hours until dinner Mara asked the girls to fallow her. When they arived in her chambers she handed both of her friends a small bundle. In Kagome's there was a black kimono with silver leaves on the back and a small silver pendent with a black stone in the center. In Sango's there was a red kimono with blaks flowers on the back and a black pendent with a small red stone in the center. They both thanked her as they went to their rooms to change and get ready for dinner. As soon as the girls were gone Mara went to Miroku's room. "Has anyone been allowed in to this room Kashin?" "No princess I did as you camanded me no one has been allowed to vist the monk all day." "Good you've done well now go." With that she entered the room only to find Miroku sound asleep.  
  
He looked so beautiful laying there asleep. His apperence had changed his body was now more musculer and he had a cresent moon on his forehead just like hers. His hair was also a bit longer about shoulder leangth and it had just a little bit of silver mixed in with the black. Gods how she wanted to screw him over and over again but she knew that it would have wait.There was less then an hour until dinner and Sesshomaru would go on the warpath if she was not there on time. He was already going to be very upset as was Kouga and Inuyasha when they found out about what they had done. She climed on to the bed and stradled her mate so that she was sitting across his hips. She lightly ran a finger over the muscles in his chest wich caused him to instantly wake up. He pulled her down into a long kiss then he told her how much he had missed her. She led him to the mirror and he saw the changes to his body for the first time. Mara now loved his eyes even more. They were now a deeper puple and seemed to be bottomless pools. But she stopped herself before geeting too lost in them reminding herself numorus times that they had to get ready.  
  
Mara changed into a dark blue kimono with silver cresent moons all the way down the back. Miroku's outfit looked a lot like Inuyasha's fire rat furs except it was also dark blue and had silver cresnet moons not only on the belt but also on the bottom of each sleeve. "You look beautiful my love" said Miroku. "Wow" was all that Mara could get out. As Miroku chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss and said he had a gift for her. He took her left hand and slipped on a silver ring with a beautiful black pattern cut in to it. "This is the ring my fater gave my mother when she became pregent with me. I have had it since I was born because I was only a few hours old when she died.I have one just like it on my hand that was my fathers. I want you to wear this one as a symbol of my love for you." " Thank you Miroku it is beautiful I love it. I think you should wear this." She said as she fastened the pice of her fathers aromor to his shoulder completeing the family crest on his shoulder that showed wich family he now belonged to. "You have you traditions let me have mine.' She said when he started to argue. "Of corse my love I would be honored to bear the family crest of the women I love."  
  
When they were finaly done they headed to the garden were they were going to have dinner in. Mara was telling Miroku not to show any sighn of fear to the reactions they would recive. Because if he did that would just make things a lot worse. Sango arived with Kagome who was imedetly taken away by Seshomaru. "You look lovely my love." "Thank you it was a gift from your sister." "I just can not wait to remove it from your body." "I realy do not want to here about that stuff Sesshomaru" groaned Inuyasha rolling his eyes.  
  
Suddenly they all noticed two figures standing at the edge of the garden. One was Samara but no one could tell that the other was Miroku standing with his back turned to them. Due to the changes to his body none of them gessed it was him. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all bristled when they saw the intamicy the two were saring. "Samara who the hell is that!" they all yelled as the two kissed deeply. As Miroku slowly turned to face the others Sango and Kagome rushed to the couples side saying how happy they were for them. Sango hugged Miroku and told him that she was glad he had found someone that returned his feelings like she never had. "You are dead monk" came three voices. "I would not suggest that unless you would like to lose me as well" said Samara as she stepped in front of her mate protectively. "No Mara you did not" Inuyasha yelled as Mara and Miroku showed them the marks on their necks. Finaly the three males noticed the mark on Miroku's forehead. The brothers pulled Miroku in one direction while Kouga pulled Mara in the other. "I am so sorry kona" "Don't be are you happy Mara" "Yes I am I love him so much." "That is all that matters then I am happy for you. But it is time for me to return to my pack I have to make sure that they are ok." The two friends said goodbye as Mara kissed Kouga on the cheek and he left for home.  
  
Mara's two brothers had been making sure that Miroku was done with his old ways because if he wasn't he would be dieing very soon. Then the girls did the same thing. He did his very best to reasure them all that he would never hurt Mara and that he loved her with every ounce of streagth he had in his body. Also that hurting her would rip his soul out of his chest.  
  
"You look realy happy Mara" " That is because I am Inyasha. I am sorry I decived you both but it had to be done." "Why did you not tell us Samara?" "You know very well why so do not ask stupid questions." With that they all finished dinner. Inuyasha and Sango took the children out to play before bed. "Those two have been spending a alot of time together maybe they will be the next to fall in love" chuckled Miroku and Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome left to go to their chambers her things had been moved so that they could share Sesshomaru's chambers. "You handled that very well Sesshomaru I thought the three of you were going to tear Miroku limb from limb for not asking your blessing." "All that matters is that she is happy even if I do not completely aprove. I realy do love my sister you know." "Who else do you love?" she wispered suductively running her hands down to coup his arousle through his pants. "You kagome" he panted "would you like me to show you how much?" he asked while he slowly removed her clothes. "Yes" she said as she ran her hands over his body and removed his clothes in turn. "Mmm Sesshomaru" was all that she could get out as he kissed every part of her body. At the moment she was also exploreing his body with her hands. He had planed to torture her for a while but after a little encourgement he gave her what she wanted. Slaming into her fast and hard. Soon they both voiced their passion in loud growls as they came together. "You become more youkai like every day" he wispered as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing Miroku?" Mara panted as as his tounge ran over her body. "Showing you how much I missed you and what I wanted to be doing to you all day." "My turn" she said as she fliped him on to his back so that she was sitting on his chest. She kissed and nipped his neck leaving small marks. Their clotheing had been gone for some time. Miroku did not know what to think when she lowered herself onto his manhood and began slow steady strokes driving them both insane. Soon she was on her back once agin with Miroku driving into her as fast and hard as he could. It was not long before Mara's moans and growls turned into screams of delight as she hit her peak bringing Miroku with her. He growled as he berried his seed deep inside her body.  
  
"I love you so much Mara." "I love you too Miroku but I need you to promise me something." "What is ti Mara?" "That you will not ever leave me and that we will end our curses together." "I promise it is now more important then ever to defeat Naraku. It has to be done to protect you and I do not want this damned hole in my hand to kill both of us." " Thank you my love I want to protect you as well good night Miroku" "Good night Mara sleep well." With that they both fell asleep on Mara's rather large bed rapped in each others arms.  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPPY 16 IS DONE HOPE YA LIKED SO WHAT DO YA THINK SANGO AND INU TOGETHER OR APART NEXT CHAPPY SOON PLEASE REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	16. 16 CHAPTER 17

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT I DON'T OWN INU AND CO SESSHOMARU IS STILL LOCKED TO MY WALL HE IS NOW TALKING HIS WAY OUT OF THE CHAINS  
  
Samara walked to her brothers study. "What are you doing sessharu?" "Haven't I told you not to call me that. I am informing the southern lord that we will be unable to make it to his sons wedding. Due to my taking a mate." "Yes that is why I do it. It wouldn't be any fun if you liked it.(pause) But that means all the other lords will be expecting one of those duller then dirt gatherings." "Stop whineing Samara it is already being planed and before you ask no I am not going to tell anyone that you have also taken a mate." "Great that means every damn youkai in the world will be trying to get me to be there mate." "Good Miroku will be able to prove himself worthy of you. Even though there is nothing I can do about the two of you being mates. I still want to know that my sister will be well protceted and in no danger when you are with him." "Do you remember what today is?" "Of corse I remember how can you even ask that. Now go back to your mate I am going to mine tell him why this day is so hard for you. Try not to think about what today means just enjoy the happiness that Miroku gives you." " Yes brother I will try now go I do not want to keep you from your mate."  
  
When Sesshomaru returned to his chambers he found that Kagome was already awake and waiting for him. "Where have you been my love." " I was talking to my sister this is a hard day for both of us and I had to write some letters to the other lords. What have you been doing while you were waiting for me?" " I was imageing doing this to you" she said as she pulled him down on to the bed with her. She rolled over so that she was sitting on his stomache. She took off his top and ran her hands along his bare chest. Swatting his hands away whenever they went to touch her. "No you had your fun last night now it is my turn. Unless you want me to stop" she said as she began to crawl off of him. "Unn no please don't stop." "That is what I thought. How does this feel?" she asked as she took one of his nipples into her mouth. "Oh gods Kagome please let me touch you!" "Well alright" she said as he smiled and pulled her close to him nuzzleing her neck. Suddenly two small fist were heard on the bed chamber door. Kagome quickly put on her nightgown as Sesshomaru opened the door. "Mommy Rin missed you so much. Will you have breakfast with Rin?" "Of corse I will" she said as she hugged the small girl. She now had two pups and she loved it but she did wonder what it would be like to have one with Sesshomaru.  
  
Shippo had stayed near the youkai lord "um Lord Sess....." "Stop Shippo you may call me father if you wish that goes for you too Rin." Rin sqeeled and ran to hug her fathers leg. "Ok father can Rin and I share a room so that we can always be together?" "It is fine with me but you will have to ask your mother." "Can we mama?" "Yes can we mommy please?" "Well ok but the first time the two of you do not go to sleep when you are suposed to you will no longer be sharing a room. Got it?" "Yes we got it" said both children as they left their parents to get ready to eat breakfast. "You did not have to do that I know you think of feelings as a weakness." "Yes I did those are our pups they need to know who will take care of and protect them as well as you." Before the two went to meet their pups for breakfast Sesshomaru told Kagome what was so hard about this day.  
  
When Miroku woke up in the chambers that he now shared with Mara she was no where to be found. So he went to find her wondering if something was wrong. He had soon found her in a small garden that he had never seen before. He could the faint sound of her crying so he walked up and layed a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise she shook his had off and told him to go away. "What is the matter did someone hurt you or is it me?" "No you didn't do anything nor did anyone else. I just need to be alone for a while please." "Alright Mara" he said as he kissed her. He could taste the salt of her tears and he wondered what had made her so sad. When he turned back to look at her he saw Inuyasha heading towards. That made him feel beter Miroku knew that Inuyasha would make sure that she was ok.  
  
As soon as Miroku was out of sight Inuyasha went up to his sister. "Is it that day already sister?" " Yes it is I can't belive it has been so long all I want is this pain and sadness to stop." "I know that is what I want as well. Would you like to go for a walk like we did when I was little and this day would come." " That would be wonderful Yasah. I am sorry I know that you do not like to be called that but it just felt right. But I am surprised you still remember that because you were so young." You have not called me that sicne I was a pup. It is ok I do not mind as much as I used to. Lets go then" he said taking his sisters hand and leading her into the forest.  
  
At the dineing hall Sesshomaru had just fished telling the others that Samara would be very upset today because it was the aniversiry of the day their mother had been killed. This day had always affected Samara a lot more then it ever had Sesshomaru. Suddenly Miroku came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you stareing like that" asked Kagome. "Inuyasha pleases tell me that you were just talking to your sister." "No I have not seen her yet today. I know that she wants to be left alone why?" Miroku said nothing as he turned around and ran to the place he had just left Mara she was gone. "What is going on Miroku?" asked Sango He quickly told all of them what had happened including the part about who he thought was Inuyasha being with Mara when he left. "NARAKU!!!" came four unified voices as they all reilized what had happened. Naraku had taken Inuyasha's form knowing that Mara's grife would hide the fact that he was not realy Inuyasha from her. None of them knew what more he could do to her and they realy did not want to think about it.  
  
By this time Naraku had revealed the fact that he was not Inuyasha. He also showed her that she was powerless against him. This was because he could controll the efects of the poisin in her body. Soon she was in human form so she could do nothing to stop what he was doing to her. When they got to the boarder of the western lands Naraku made her drink a foul tasteing liquid. He told her that the potion would keep her alive for four days. If her family did not give him what he wanted she would die slowly and painfully. Even briging her back to the westrn lands would not stop her death once it had begun.  
  
Back at castle the others were all geting ready to go find Naraku and get Samara back. Suddenly Shippo came into the room carrying a note that had been slipped into the ring that Miroku had given to Miroku the night before. Miroku took the ring from Shippo saying that he would give it back to her when she was safe. It said that they had four days to hand over not only Kagome but also the western lands. If they did not do as he said Samara was as good as dead. Sesshomaru knew that they would need help with this. He sent a servent on his fastest dragon to go tell Kouga what was going on and that Samara's life depended on his help in finding her. Knowing that the wolf prince would drop everything to help find his best friend.  
  
Naraku had made camp in a small village after killing all of the villagers. He was currently trying to break Samara's will. He had been doing treible things to her. Inculding foundeling, fingering,and beating her. After two days of this her mind was no longer able tell who was realy doing these things to her. She could not tell because Naraku was takeing the forms of her brothers and Kouga while repeatedly abuseing her.Most of her once flawless skin was marred by gashes, welts, and bruses. But the worse damage had been done to her mind and spirit. If her family and friends did not get to her soon the damage would not be able to ever be fixed. Another day passed Naraku had made up his mind to rape Samara knowing her link with Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku would cause them to feel exactly what he was doing to her. But before he could carry out his sick game the girls friends and family arived. Kouga and some of his pack had joined them causeing them to outnumber him even more then they did before. During their first atack the jewel got ripped from Kagome's neck causeing it to break in half. One of the halfs then shattered and rescattered. "Damn now we have even more pices to collect" Kagome said outloud. "Worry about the jewel later" shouted both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
By this time Naraku was trapped in a circle of his enemies. Before any of them could move toward him he grabbed Samara. He ran his tounge down her cheek causeing her to sqiurm and shutter. Then he focefuly turned her head snapping her fragil human neck. "No" screamed Miroku as he felt his life force drain and calapsed onto the groud. Because of his bound with her he soon lay completely motionless. Inuyasha charged and caught Naraku off gaurd. He was pissed so he used the wind scare. At the same time Kagome shot one of her purified arrows. The two atacks caused Naraku's body to desinigrate and the shards that he had with him scatered. 'Great now there is even more god damned shards to find' thought Inuyasha as he kneeled by his sisters body. "Move Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru as he drew the tensaga and slashed it across her lifeless form. Then he went and did the same thing to Miroku. "There wounds were very bad so it will take a while for the blade to revive them completely." With that Sesshoaru picked up Sango who had been minorly injured. Kouga lifted Samara into his arms and Inuyasha picked up Miroku. Then they all returned to the castle to wait to see how much perment damage Naraku had done to Samara. Kouga's pack returned home without there leader who needed to make sure his friend would be alright before he returned to his pack.  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD I COULD REALY USE SOME REVIEWS TO ANSWER PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	17. 17 CHAPTER 18

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT I STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR THE STORY IS NOT OVER THERE IS ALREADY MANY MORE CHAPTERS IN PROSESS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I AM TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE I DO THE NEXT ONE IS THERE ANY THING YOU READERS WANT A STORY ABOUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR THE REVIEW SOME OF YOU OVER REACT A LITTLE BUT I REALY LIKE GETTING THEM ANWAY  
  
CHAPTER 18: HAUNTED EYES  
  
Kagome walked up behind her mate "Sesshomaru please come to bed. You have not slept in three days and I am worried that you will make yourself sick." "I want to be here when she wakes up Kagome." "I know you do but you will not do her any good if you do not get some rest. We can only imagin what that bastard did to her." Suddenly a voice cmae from behind them. "Both of you go get some sleep Kouga and Inuyasha you need to sleep as well" said Sango. "I will watch over them and make sure they are ok. I promise to send for all of you when there is any change" she continued when they all started to argue. Finaly they all agreed and left to go get some rest. Sesshomaru told her to ask the servents if she needed anything.  
  
When Inuyasha got to his room he sat on his bed. When they had arived back at the castle he knew that Naraku had done things that he did not even think about to his sister. He could smell the torture he had put her through and could only imagin how far he had gone. Naraku was dead but even that was not punishment enough for what he did to his beloved older sister. Though there were still many shards to collect for once Inuyasha did not care about the jewel. He just wanted Mara to be alright and not be driven completely insane from what Naraku had done to her. As he thought he went in to a deep meditative state because he was not up to realy sleeping.  
  
Kouga had been wondering aroud the casle grounds when he found himself in an area he recignized. I t was the same place he had saved Mara all those years ago. After he had saved her is when they had claimed a blood bound. She was his blood sister and swore to protect him. He was her blood brother and had also had sworn to keep her safe even giveing up his life if need be. 'Good job baka' he thought he had failed in keeping his best friend safe. He did not belive to be the leader of a wolf tribe if he could not even keep one female safe. He was very angry with himself but he knew that Mara would need all of her family friends. He did not want to cause her any more pain by not being there when she woke up.  
  
Sesshomaru told Kagome that he would meet her in their chambers. He quickly went to his study to write messages to the other lords telling them of Naraku's defeat. Who was involved in destroying the half-breed and that the gathering would be moved to another date. Kagome was trying to figure out how to tell her mate that she would be going to her own time. To visit her family as soon as Mara had healed and that she would be takeing the girl with her. She thought that it would be fun for her and would help her get her mind off of things. Suddenly she screamed in pain, fear, and anger as many violent and frighting images filled her head. She was seeing exactly what Naraku had done to Mara and it truely was awful.  
  
Sesshomaru heard his mate scream and rushed to be by her side. He found her trembeling at the foot of their bed. "What is it Kagome what is the matter." "I know what happened to her I know what that fucking moster did to Mara." How do you know?" "I'm not sure somehow she sent the memories of what he did to her into my mind. It felt as if he was doing it to me right along with her." "What did he do to her?" "He tortured, beat, foundled, and fingered her. The only thing he did not do was full out rape her. But he did force her to pleasure him over and over. If we had not gotten there when we did he was going to rape her repeatedly before killing her. But what makes it worse is that he took your Kouga's and Inuyasha's form while he abused her for three horrific days and nights." "Oh gods you need to be there when she wakes up. I will go get Kouga and Inuyasha we will meet you at her chambers. It is beast that she not see us as soon as she wakes up. Her mind will no dought have trouble seperateing reality from his illiusons." "Ok my love please find them as fast as you can."  
  
Soon she was sitting by Mara's bedside waiting for the girl to wake up. The boys were waiting outside in the hall so she did not get scared when she woke up. Sesshomaru had told the others what Naraku had done to Samara and how Kagome had found out. They were all mortifyed none of them could fathum putting a girl like Mara through something like that. None of the boys wanted to be away from Mara but they all new that it was nessicary. Suddenly Mara started to move and Kagome was relived to see her open her eyes. "Did we get him" she asked in a small voice. "Yes we did he is gone forever." Then Kagome sent a servent to get the three boys from the hall.  
  
The men all entered slowly and stopped dead when they saw Samara. She looked the same as she had before the only marks left on her body were the two that showed that she had a mate. Then she looked at them and they were shocked. Her once brightly lit and loveing eyes were now empty and had a haunted quality to them. This was a sure sighn of a partialy if not completely broken spirt. Kouga bent to look her in the face. But when he went to brush some hair out of her eyes she moved away from his hand in fear. "Shh it's kona Mara I will not hurt you. I am sorry that he did this to you but know that it was not us. None of us would ever hurt you like that or in any other way. We love you too much to cause you pain. I promise that I will always protcet you and help you get stronger." Now it was Inuyasha turn "Mara do not give in to what he did to you. Don't let him win it will just destoy you and any relationships you have." "They are both wright please just try to be strong we will help you. Both you and Miroku are now free of him. You are no longer cursed. Now what is realy bothering you?" "You know me to well Sesshoru. I am worried that miroku will not love me any more because of the things Naraku made me do. Also that he will be angry with the affect my blood will have on him now that we are no longer cursed." "What affect is that?" "In four days Miroku will be a full- blooded youkai. It happens to all human males that mate with youkais" explaned Kouga.  
  
They were all very quite those who knew youkai ways knew that these were the kind of things that a male would kill his mate over. But they also knew that Miroku loved Mara very much and would never hold this aginst her. They all tried to comfort her by teeling her this but she just climed onto the bed and sat there. Her eyes were so sad and would stay that way until her mate told her that he did not blame her. That he still loved her and always would.  
  
Miroku suddenly entered the room for he had woken up and wished to see if his mate was ok. The others left knowing that the two needed to talk. Mara would not look at Miroku when he asked why she told him in detale all of the thing Naraku had done to her. With that he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He started to nuzzle her neck and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that they needed to talk but it was going to wait until she knew that he was not leaving her.  
  
WELL THERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKED NEXT CHAPPY SOON PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOME THING TO ANSWER LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	18. 18 CHAPTER 19

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R FOR CONTENT AND LEMONS I DO NOT OWN INY AND CO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLEASE SEND MORE LOL LADY KAREEMA CHRISTY KAY: HEY GIVE ME A BREAK I AM NEW AT LEMON WRITEING IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS ON STORY IDEAS OR HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT (kittyprideb@aol.com)  
  
CHAPTER 19: LOVE IS STRONGER  
  
Miroku had been trying for hours to get Mara to talk to him with no sucsess. Being a youkai female she thought that he would react the way she had been taught to expect. She thought that he would be desucsted with her and think of her as a slut. Even though she had been forced to do what she did she had still given another male the kind of pleasure that was ment only for her mate. Finaly Miroku went to speak to Seshomaru and Kouga to try to figure out what Mara was so scared of. He just did not understand why she would not talk to him.  
  
As Miroku talked to the two youkais Inuyasha went to talk to his sister. He had a weird feeling that there was something that she was not telling them. There had to be more of a reason for the severity of her reaction. Kouga had started to tell Miroku about the normal youkai reaction to a males mate getting touched by another. "Normaly not only would the male that hurt the female be killed. But also the female would be punished and sometimes even killed depending on how far the abuser had gotten. Youkais see males as unfit to live if they take anothers mate except for under certin situations. Most youkais also see females as weak for not stopping the abuse. The other thing that Mara is worried about is the fact that now that the two of you are not cursed anymore her blood will turn you into a full- blooded youkai. Your body and blood will chose what kind of youkai you will become." Now it was Sesshomaru's turn "here is the odd thing if you become something other then inu-youkai. Any pups Samara has will be inus if they are girls and what you are if they are boys. Oh and be warned most youkais as well as some human think Samara is a wolf due the fact her tales is a little diffrent from mine, the fact she knows more about wolf ways then most wolves do, and the way she acts." he said glaring at Kouga. "She also lookes just like our mother who had wolf blood on her mother's side. So just go with it because it does come in handy at times." "Ok now I now three things. Number one I know why she is not sure what to think of my reaction to what happened to her. It is not what she has been taught to expect. Number two is why she thinks I do not love her any longer because she kept a big secret from me. Third is that you can read my mind. I was just going to ask you why she is treated difrent sometimes."  
  
"Mara Mara" said Inuyasha useing the pet name he had called her when he was a pup. "Go away Yasha I want to be alone." "No now tell me what is realy wrong with you. There is something that you are not telling us." "Mind your own god damned bisness Inuyasha. I am not going to tell anyone ever not even Miroku!" "Please tell me Mara" he said in a gental voice. "If you won't tell me at least tell Miroku." (pause) "I was with child but lost it when that bastard was beating me there are you happy"she said bearly above a wisper. "Oh gods Mara did Miroku know?" "No he did not but Naraku being a half-breed could sence it. So he repeatedly hit me in the stomache when I tried to stop him from hurting me causeing me to lose the fragle life inside my body. That is why I stopped fighting and did what he told me after a while. I was trying to save my pup but it did not work. He killed my pup along with a part of my soul and my heart. Please send Miroku in I think it is time I told him. Tell the others what I just told you." "As you wish sister" said Inuyasha as he did as she asked.  
  
"So are you ready to talk to me now? Please know that I am not going to hold anything against you. It was in no way your fault. Why are you crying my love?" "Miroku it was not just part of my spirit that was taken by what Naraku did to me." "What do you mean?" "I was with child but I lost our pup when Naraku was beating and abuseing me." By this time she was shakeing and crying even harder. Miroku pulled her in to his lap and held her against his chest. "I promise that there will be other pups once I am full-youkai that is." "How did you know about that. I gess this means that you aren't going to leave me. "Sesshomaru and Kouga told me and of corse I am not going to leave you. I am glad that I will be youkai now you don't have to be carefull with me when I help you practice." "That is not the only time I am easy on you" she said with a sly smile. Suddenly she took his hand and looked at his palm. There in the center of his right palm was a scare that was a perfect circle. She kissed the scare and then changed at will so she looked human. Inuyasha had just finished telling the others what Mara had told him and not to act any difrent around her. It would just cause problems if they did and they did not need any more problems.  
  
Much to the protest of certin males who will remane nameless Samara and Kagome left for the bone eaters well. They were acompanied by Kouga and Inuyasha there ever present protecters. Sesshomaru and Sango were left to look after the pups. Wich ment letting Shippo and Rin torment Jaken. Miroku was told to get some rest because he would need his strangth when his mate returned. "We do not need to know about what you two will do when we get back" groaned Inuyasha and Kouga. The two males used there youkai speed and they were there in just over a days time. Kouga was going with them not only because he would not let Mara or Kagome out of his sight. For fear of them getting hurt but he was also very curious about Kagome's time. Pluse he was not about to let two females he saw as kin go into a strange place in a wooden box.  
  
Once they all had left the well and entered the house Kagome yelled. "Mama, Sota, Grandpa I'm home and I brought friends. Suddenly there was a small child attached to Inuyasha's leg. "Hi Inuyasha what are you doing here?" At that moment Kagome's mother told the boy to let go and for everyone to come into the kitchen. As soon as Kagome's grandfather saw Kouga and Samara he started to chant and pulled out two strands of prayer beads like the ones around Inuyasha's neck. As he did this he said "ah youkais in my shrine." Kouga and Mara both looked ready to jump out of their skins as they backed away from the elderly munk. They were not stupid it was well know what those beads could do to those who were not human. "Father put those away these are our gests" yelled Kagome's mother. Then he left muttering something about protecting his family. Both Kagome and her mother appoligized for him. "He is just a little stuck in the past do not worry we know that you are not a threat" said Kagome' mother.  
  
"Kagome tell me who are your friends and what on earth have you done to yourself?" "Well mama this is Samara she is Inuyasha's half-sister and princess of the western lands. The one next to her is Prince Kouga her blood brother and my good friend. You already know Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded to the woman to say hello. "Hello" said Kouga as he also nodded. Before Samara could say anything she yelped as she jumped out of her chair. "Sota do not pull on her tail" yelled Kagome. "Apoligize young man and then go to your room" said the boy's mother. "Sorry I did not mean to hurt you Samara." "That is alright just do not ever do it again" she half growled at the boy as he left the kitchen. "Hello it is nice to meet you" said Samara as she looked at Kagome's mother. She knew that the woman thought the mark on her daughters forehead ment something bad. "I have not done anything to myself mama the mark on my forehead shows that I am part of the roaly family of the western lands. The silver in my hair shows that I have inu- youkai blood. I am mated um married to Samara's twin brother and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru lord of the western lands."  
  
"You are what" shouted Kagome's grandfather who had just came back into the room. "My granddaughter has youkai blood this is not happening." "Stop yelling father she is old enough to make that desion and if she is happy then we should be too. I gess this means you will be gone for a while?" "Yes we will leave tomarow morning and I will be gone at least a year." "Alright dear if that is what you trulely want." "It is well goodnight mama." "Hold it where are all of you going to sleep." "Well Mara will be in my room." "Outside" said both boys at the same time. Kagome's mother did not argue she did not want a fight on the last night she would see her daughter for a long time.  
  
After the girls had both put on nightgowns they went to find the two boys. They found Kouga in the hallow at the base of the tree that was by the well house. Inuyasha was up in the branches of the same tree. They all said goodnight and the girls went into the house. After Mara had jumped up to her brother and nuzzeled his neck. "Good night Yasha." "Kouga why do they nuzzle each other like that?" "It is a way to show afection inus and wolves do it to their family and mates. Well good night Kagome." Soon they were all asleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome gather all the things she needed into her yellow backpack. Then they all said goodbye and jumped into the well. When they reached the other side they headed back to the castle. They would arive by the next morning. By that evening Miroku would be a youkai they knew that there was a lot of ground to cover before nightfall so they got going imedatly.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED MY NEWEST CHAPPY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THOUGHT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEW NEXT CHAPPY SOON LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	19. 19 CHAPTER 20

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R YOU KNOW WHY I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO READ AND REVIEW HOPE YA LIKE LOL LADY KAREEMA THANKS FO THE REVIEWS  
  
CHAPTER 20: THE TASTE OF BLOOD  
  
On the way back to the castle the four were attacked by a group of youkais that had served Naraku. They were not happy about his defeat all of them had jewel shards. They were taken care of quickly but as the last one fell he said something a little desterbing. "There is another continueing Lord Naraku's work and he will not be so easily defeated." "Great" said Inuyasha "at least we are closer to getting all of the shards. How many new ones did we get from them Kagome?" "Twenty two" she said as she fused the new ones with the one that was around her neck. "But there is still a lot left to collect."  
  
Suddenly Samara stopped "Yasha get Kagome back to the castle." "What is it Mara?" "Just go and when you get to the castle stay there and make sure everyone else stays too. Now go before I get realy angry." "Hai Samara" with that Kagome climed onto Inuyasha's back and he took off towards the castle. As soon as they were gone Samara was hit hard from behind. Growling and snaping she filped her atacker off. Kouga who had been a little ways ahead of the others was instantly at her side asking her if she was ok. "Yes I am fine watch out" she screamed as a rock came crashing down on Kouga's head. She bent down to look at him 'good' she thought. 'He is just knocked out not hurt badly.' A voice came from behind her a t that moment. "So you are the bitch that survived getting tortured by Naraku. Who would have thought that you would be the same slut that caused our leader to abanden his pack. It real is too bad he stoped us from killing you all those years ago."  
  
"Tomakan" she growled instantly recignizing the wolf and his friends as those who were threating her the day she met Kouga. "How dare you call me that I have done nothing to deserve being called a slut. You realy are not smart are you knocking out your own leader or did you not reilize it was Kouga you were hitting with a rock." "Shut up you damn slut killing you will be worth whatever punishment we recive. You have been claimed by another I can smell it yet you still try to get Kouga to take you as his." He said this as slaped her causeing her to fall to the ground. She lunged at him telling him that he was wrong but was grabbed from behind and held to a tree. He hit her many times in the head and face. As he went to hit her again she bit into his arm drawing blood. At the taste of blood her instincs kicked into over drive. She ripped free of her captures and lept on to their leader. She pined him to the ground and was about ready to rip out his throat when she herd voices.  
  
"No Samara-sama don't Kouga-sama is the one that needs to deal with them." The two talking and holding her back were Ginta and Hagguku two of Kouga's closest friends. They also both called Kagome sister they all had claimed each other as blood siblings. The two males protected her with their lives. Mara started to get dizzy due to the injuries caused by Tomakan. Ginta caught her as she passed he gently layed her on the ground. At that moment Kouga woke up and was very pissed off. He instantly killed the three wolves that had challenged him and tried to hurt the girl he saw as his sister. She was part of his pack as far as he was concerned that ment anyone who threatened her had a severe death wish. Dumping the bodies in to a large hole he then kneeled down next Mara to wait for her to wake up.  
  
Mara woke to the feel of someone nuzzleing her neck with love. She then reilized she was in Kouga's lap. He was holding her tightly against his chest for fear that the taste of blood had caused her already somewhat damaged mind to completely snap. She returned the afection Kouga was giving her as she said "I am glad you are alright kona." He just looked at her "are you alright Mara. You've never tasted blood in battle before that can realy change you." "I am fine kona but I was scared I had thoughts about how easy it would have been to kill him. It realy scared me oh kona please tell me I am not going to become a blood thirsty monster please." By this time she was sobbing on Kouga's shoulder. "Shh you're not going to all youkais kill their enimies it is just the way things are. It depends on how strong you are and you are one of the strongest youkai's or human's I know. Lets get you home to that mate of yours" he said as he lifted her onto his back. Then he told Ginta and Hagguku to look after the pack until he returned and he took off running towars the castle.  
  
They were a little behind scedule. When they arived at the castle the sun had been set for hours. Kouga went to bed planing to tell Inuyasha and Sango what had happened. He figured that Sesshomaru and Kagome would be busy for a very long time due to the fact that neather one of them would like to be the submisive one. Mara went to go see her mate and get some rest she was still very shaken about what had happened. As she passed her brothers chambers she giggled because of the moans, screams, growls, and other sounds comeing from inside. 'Well they are certenly enjoying themsevles' she thought with a smile. Not that she had any room to talk know what she would be doing with and to Miroku very soon.  
  
When she got to her chambers Mara silently changed into a nightgown and crawled onto the bed where Miroku was sleeping. She lay next to her mate put her head on his chest and went to sleep. What she did not reilize was that Miroku was not asleep but was awake watching her closely as she slept on his chest. 'God she is so beautiful' he thought to himself as the sound of her gental heart beat luled him to sleep as he began to change.  
  
THAT CHAPPY TOOK A LITTLE WORK PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I AM TRYING MY BEST LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	20. 20 CHAPTER 21

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO HAVING FUN TRYING TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE I FINISH THE NEXT ONE ANYTHING YOU READERS WOULD LIKE A STORY ABOUT LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
Kouga told Inuyasha and Sango what had happened onthe way to the castle the privious day. Inuyasha started to blame himself but was stopped by Sango.She went off with the children while the two males talked. "So why did you not claim her as your own. You have saved her twice acording to tradition she belongs to you. Life mate or not you can make her your mate and not even Miroku could stop you." "First of all I would never deprive anyone I love as kin their happiness. Second that would basicly make her a slut because she has willingly been wiyh another and would cause not only you but your brother to kill me." "Good answer maybe you are not just a wimpy wolf." "Lets go find where your yong friends went mutt-face."  
  
"Oh gods Sesshomaru please don't stop" screamed a very happy Kagome as she let her orgazum wash over her. It was the 9th time she had reache her peak. They had both lost all track of time neather of them knew exactly how long they had been at it. All they knew was that niether one of them were showing any sign of stopping or getting tired any time soon. "Have you come to your decion yet my love" he asked breathing heavily. He had explained that he could turn her into a full-blooded inu-youkai. It was her choice the way it worked was simple she had to show domence while they made love and bite him where the neck meets the shoulder and then he had to do the same thing to her. It was basicly the same thing as they had done when they become mates. "Yes" she said with a sly smile as she rolled him onto his back and bit down. He growled and let her finish then rolled her back over then did the same thing to her. As he bit down he caused her to have another devestatling powerful orgazum causeing her to scream in pain and pleasure. After Sesshomaru berried his seed into his mate for a final time growly very loudly in extacy. They both held each other as they fell asleep to let Kaome's body change.  
  
'Holy shit those two could wake they dead' thought Miroku with a smirk. He looked at the gorgues creature in his loving embrace. He could feel that his body had changed. His youkai blood and instincs were comeing up with all kinds of things to do the woman is his arms. Some of the things were not very nice but for some reason he found nothing wrong with them. The way she was laying there her body was saying make love to me. I'm yours for the takeing. He was fansinated by all the smells and sounds around him. 'I wonder what kind of youkai I have become.'  
  
At that moment Mara woke up and looked at Miroku. She took his hand and lead him to the mirror. "Wow" they both said Mara now had dark silver hair and tail. She looked even more like her mother had when she was still alive. But she was too busy looking at her mate to notice. Miroku was now a full-blooded wolf youkai. He had long raven black hair he also had a sleek black tail both his hair and tail had dark silver mixed in to them. He had well toned muscles, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. But in Mara's opion the best thing about his new form were his eyes. There were still the dark purple color she loved so much but now they had a silvery almost matalic shine to them. His eyes were full of not only love but lust for his beloved mate. He then took her hand and slipped the ring he had given her back on to her finger.  
  
In one quick movement she was off the floor being held in his arms. She yellped a little surprised at his speed and stangth. "What have you done to me" he growled as he let her down only to rufly push her against the wall. "I am sorry Miroku I should have told you. You hate me now don't you?" "Of corse I do not hate you but for some reason I feel what you did was wrong." "I will help you understand what is happening to you." "That is good but that does not mean you should keep secrets from me." He was growling at her by this time and digging his claws into her forearms. For some reason he was angry that she had kept this from him. He knew that it was because of his youkai blood and that he would be tought how to controll it. Suddenly Mara made a hissing sound "Miroku you are hurting me." He looked down at his hands and saw them digging into his mates arms. He started to let go but was stopped by Mara's giggleing. "You have a lot to learn about youkai ways. It is a good thing you are hurting me it means that you're being dominent. If you relase me now it would mean that I have made you angry and you do not desire me any longer. It would also show me that you are easily pushed around, can not provide for your family, and not fit to be a dominate male. "We can't have that can" he said tightening his grip and pulling her to him in a bone crushing kiss. "Now you are getting it my love" she gasped as the kiss was broken.  
  
Soon she found herself pinned to the bed completely nude. Her arms were being held above her head while her mate explored her body extencivly. "Do you know how long I have wanted you to take me like this?" Samara asked as she gasped at the feeling of Miroku's tounge slideing into her opening. Soon she was screaming his name in delight as she reached her peak. Miroku moved back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. Then he fliped her over so that she was on her stomache. Using his new found speed he slamed into her from behind. They were both feeling new hights of pleasure. Finaly Miroku berried his seed deep into his mate's womb as she came. As both of them let go they growled so loudly it shock the walls. "I love you Mara." "I love you too wait until evry one sees you tomarow." With that they fell asleep rapped in each others arms.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I TRIED TO WRIGHT A BETTER MORE DESCRIPTIVE LEMON NEXT CHAPPY SOON LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	21. 21 CHAPTER 22

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO RATED R YOU KNOW WHY THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS KEEP SENDING MORE REVIEWS LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 22:WHAT IS GOING ON  
  
It was nearly bed time when Rin came up to Inuyasha she had a question for him. "Why have mommy and daddy been screaming like that all day Uncle Inuyasha?" "Um well they um" he stutered as Kouga fell to the ground laughing or at least he was until. "Do you know Kouga-chan?" Now it was Kouga's turn to blush and Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Lets see you answer that one wolf" he said inbetween his fits of laughter. "They are playing a game Rin" Sango told the girl as she looked at the boys. Her look said you two are not helping. "Oh ok" the girl said as she went to play with Shippo. "Well that was interesting." "Yes it was a good thing you came up with that answer Sango." "Could those two get any louder (pause) oh great now the other two are at it." They all groaned as they took the children for a walk before bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Wow Miroku you look great" Mara said as she studied her mate. He was wearing old gray furs that had once belonged to Kouga. "Of corse as a wolf you will make your furs out of the pelts from your first big kill. But these will do for now. Do you like them?" "Yes I do thank you but I am going to have to get used to this aromor and dressing like this." He went to show his love for her by pulling her into a kiss. They decided to stop though before they go carried away. They both knew that the others would want to see Miroku and would come looking for them if they did not go down to breakfast. Mara also did not feel like having one of the servents or her brothers walk in on them. As funny as the reaction might be she prefered her mate in one pice not twenty.  
  
Suddenly they both heard Sesshomaru call for Mara so they went to see what was wrong. "Yes Sesshomaru" "Oh good you heard me. I need you to talk to Kagome she is a little confused." "Please tell me you didn't Sesshomaru." "Mara you know very well that I could not have done anything to her if she had not wanted it. It was her chioce and hers alone." "Alright I will go talk to her and before you ask no I do not need you to talk to Miroku. I think Kouga would be more experenced in that area." "What do you mean Samara?" "Go see for yourself he is waiting in the hall for me."  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" "Yes I am fine just a little overwelmed." Mara looked at Kagome in wonder she was beautiful. She was tall and slender with hair that hung past her waist. It was light silver with dark silver tips she also had the markings and fetures of her mate. The family mark was now even brighter on her forehead. They talked for a little while then Mara helped Kagome get dressed and they went to find there mates.  
  
"Miroku where is my brother?" "He went to talk to the others something about an old tradition." " Oh that can not be good" said Mara. " Wow Miroku you look good." "As do you my lady you are even more beautiful now then you were before." "If you are done Miroku I think it is time we go see what the others are up to." " Of corse my love I was just being nice." With that they all headed for the gardens wich is were they figured the others would be.  
  
As the girls and Miroku walked along in the gardens Sango came up to them. "Miroku I need to talk with you alone." Mara started to protest but was stopped by Kouga pulling on her arm and leading her away saying that he needed to talk to her. This caused Miroku to growl at the wolf surpriseing himself. He had never been a violent man but the tought of his mate going somewhere with another male did not make him happy. He had been very protective of Mara since Naraku had taken her. So he let Kouga know thourgh his growls and body languge that if he did any thing to her he would kill him. Sango lead Miroku away to talk and Kouga lead Mara away in the other direction. "What did you need to talk to me about Sango?" "You I love you Miroku" she replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "No Sango" he said as he pushed her away. (wow thats a first) "I have a life mate now and I love her very much. I would never do anything to hurt her. I would also never do that to you as it stands now you are already going to have an extreamly pissed off inu-youkai to deal with." " I am so sorry Miroku I do not know what got into me. Please know that you and Mara are my dear friends. I would never want to ruin your happiness. Please forgive me Miroku." "I forgive you just do not let it happen ever again." "I promise now lets go find Mara and Kouga." With that they left to find the other two.  
  
"Kouga will you please train and teach Miroku in wolf ways?" "Of corse I will it would be fun." "By this time they were at the place were they had first met Mara was leaning against a boulder. Suddenly Kouga grabbed her and pushed her down against the flatter side of the boulder. He pressed his lips to hers in a deep firery but gental kiss. "Ko.............." she started but Kouga stopped her by putting a clawed hand over her mouth. "You know as well as I do that by youkai tradition you belong to me. I have saved you twice and now have a double life debt claim over you. I want you as mine you will be my mate and help me lead my pack. If you insist on causeing Miroku to chalenge me I will kill him. But if you submit to me willingly I will let you keep him as a lover. I will even make him a true member of my pack."  
  
Mara looked up at him with sad eyes she knew that she had no choice but she still felt like crying. Not only because of what her kona was doing to her but also because she would never know the joy of bareing Miroku's children and raseing them with him. Any children that came from there being lovers would be killed or rased in another pack. This was one of the many traditions that she had been taught and was expected to fallow without question. But that did not make it any easier for her to accept.  
  
Kouga removed his hand and kissed her again because she did not want him to hurt Miroku she returned the kiss. Inside her heart was breaking and although she did not know it so was Kouga's. He did not like doing this to his best friend. But he knew it had to be done no matter how much pain it caused eather one of them. She did not move as his hands roamed her body. Her arms rapped around his neck when he moved his mouth from her lips to kiss along her neck. Her eyes were closed so she did not have to look at him and she was quickly starting to hate him. But she also hated herself because no matter how hard she fought her body was responding to what Kouga was doing to it. She found herself almost enjoying the feeling before she remembered that this was not Miroku and was not suposed to be happening. All that stopped her from getting him to stop was the fact she knew that if she stopped him he would kill Miroku. Which would then leave no one to get in his way of haveing her. All she wanted at this point was to keep Miroku alive so she could have some sort of happiness and she did not want to be reasponseible for the death of the one she truely loved.  
  
Suddenly there was a deadly sounding growl Mara and Kouga both knew that Miroku had found them. "How could you Mara I trusted you and even gave up my old ways to be with you. I now see how you have chosen to repay me by being with Kouga instead of staying with me. Was all that about how much you love me, how you would never hurt me, and that you would never leave just lies. You are no better then a whore I should have known not to trust you. Because of you I can not even continue my old life as a monk because I am no longer human." "Please listen to me I have no choice but to be with Kouga. If I am not he will kill you to get to me." She then explaned to Miroku about the life debt claim and what that ment. Then she told him about what Kouga said about them being lovers. "NO I WILL NOT SHARE YOU. YOU ARE MY MATE AND MINE ALONE."  
  
With that the two male started to fight over Mara. She was soon joined by Kagome and Sango they were all beging them to stop. Miroku was doing his best but it was clear who the winner would be if it was not stopped. Mara decided to help her mate as she went to go for Kouga's throat she was grabbed from behind. "No Mara you know you can not interfear this is between them." "Let me go Yasha now" she snarled at her little brother. "Stop this now" yelled Sesshomaru as he picked Miroku who had some how manged to pin Kouga up off the ground. "Will all of you calm down Kouga and Sango were told to do what they did ti is a tradition. This test is used when a youkai female choses a human male as a mate. It is to see what the two are willing to give up for the other and to test their loyalty to one another.  
  
"You are dead all of you" yelled Mara and Kagome as they went up to them. They both let each of them have it in turn. All of those who had been part of this test apoligized repeatedly and they were forgiven. Miroku suddenly stopped the talk he was haveing with Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha. He was a little upset at of all people Mara so he took her into the castle to there chambers to talk to her.  
  
"Why didn't you fight Kouga off Mara? You looked like you wanted him to be kissing you like that." "How dare you I have been taught to fallow and respect youkia ways without qestion. Weather I liked it or not that was one of the Traditions I have been taught." "So you do still want to be with me and not Kouga?" "Of corse I want to be with you you're the one I chose aren't you. In fact I heard you little chat about youkai domenence you were having with the other males. Would you be willing to show me what you learned" she said with a seductive grin.  
  
He grabbed her and none to gentaly removed her kimono. He then forced her down on to the bed and slamed into he with brut force. Letting her moans and growls for more drive him on. He brought her to the edge of bliss but then stopped and let her calm down before he started again. He did this four times to show her just who was in controll of the pleasure she felt. He was holding her down with stragth he did not know he had. Mara was all but writheing under her mates grasp. "What is it you want Mara tell me" he wispered as he licked her ear. "Please Miroku I want you to let me cum. I want you to give me the pleasure that only you can give to me" she panted. That was excatly what he wanted to hear. So he berried his seed deep within her as she screamed his name in her most powerful orgazum yet.  
  
As the two of them lay in each other arms Mara told Miroku that Kouga would begin teaching him as a wolf should be taught. His lessons would begin the next morning. Soon they were asleep and both were very happy.  
  
WELL THERE YA GO ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE TELL ME HOW YA LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE LADY KAREEMA 


	22. 22 CHAPTER 23

SURPRISING SECRETS  
  
RATED R YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO THANKS FOR THE REVS KEEP EM COMEING PLEASE READ AND REVEIW LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 23: TRAINING  
  
At sunrise the was a wall shaking howl that woke the entire castle up. Miroku and Mara who were already up and dressed knew what it ment. "Kouga is calling you Miroku go and find him. I will come see you later after I am done talking to my brother and Kagome." After Miroku had gone to find Kouga Mara headed to her brother's study. "Gods do you two have to do that when you know someone is comeing to talk to you" she said as she turned her back on the sight of her brother sticking his tounge as far down the throat of his mate as it would go without chokeing her. She used her mental link with her brother to find out that the final iventations to the gathering had been made and sent. Not to mention a few thoughts she could have done without ever knowing that they had even entered his mind. The offical unchageble date was the day after the next new moon over thirty days away. Kagome and Sesshomaru seperated rather quickly when they heard Mara's coment. "Hello Mara are you all right you look hurt?" "No I am fine just a little sore" she said outloud but she finished the sentence in Kagomes mind. ' Miroku was showing what he learned about youkai domenence from my dear brothers and kona. It lasted for uh many hours' as Mara said this in Kagome's mind her brother noticed that she was blushing very badly. He quickly decieded that he did not want to know what the two were saying to each other in their minds. 'I see well it seems you two had a little too much fun last night ne' she retuned in Mara's mind raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Samara" snapped Sesshomaru breaking the girls out of their talk. "I have thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of corse I will teach her. But who are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especialy when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomaru gave her a do not push it look and she shut her mouth very quickly. Be thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of corse I will teach her. But who are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especialy when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomaru gave her a do not push it look and she shut her mouth very quickly. Be thought about your offer and if it is still there I would like you to teach Kagome youkai tradition. I need your help to get her ready for the gathering please." Samara was giving her brother a very strange look "of corse I will teach her. But who are you and what have you done with my brother? You never ask nicely for anything especialy when you are asking me and is it just me or did you just say the words I need your help?" Sesshomrkings looked like makeup. "Back off both of you. Samara you know I have very good reasons for not wanting Kagome to learn certen things." "You are right I know why. But as I remeber I never heard father complane about the things you do not want her learning. She has to be able to control her wolf blood. Or do you want her going to another wolf to learn like I did. If I teach her she will at least get some female gentalness. If a male teaches her she would be much more agresive like I used to be."  
  
"The only reason I am letting you teach her our ways is you are the only youkai female around not to mention the only one I trust enough to do this. Do not make me qestion that trust by doing something I have told you not to. Do I make myself perficly clear?" "Hai Sesshomaru I understand perfectly" she said sounding a little bitter. Kagome looked very confused. "Wiat a minute sence when do I have wolf blood aren't I an inu?" "Yes Kagome you are but umm well." "What my brother is trying to say is all the females born or mated into my mothers blood line have one quater wolf blood. So you are 3/4 inu and 1/4 wolf just like me, my mother, and my grandmother. As any female pups you bear will be." With that she left to go to her library to study with Kagome as she left she glared at her brother.  
  
"There you are the first thing that must learn is when your leader calls you had better get to him quickly. I could have been in mortal danger and needed your help." "What are you talking about you are not my leader. I do not even have a pack you know that." "Wrong when you linked yourself to Mara you gained not only a mate but also all her family, resonsibilties, and titles too. You are now my blood brother and part of my pack because you're not only basicly my family but you are mate to the current lead female of my pack. Until I chose a mate Mara will help me lead my pack as if she were my mate wich makes her a wolf princess as well as an inu one. You also are prince of the western lands in the eyes of the other lords because you are joined to Princess Samara. The last thing I have to tell you is the one you are not going to like. I am leaving to go home in six hours and you are comeing with me. Mara has asked me to teach you the ways of wolf youkais. In order to do that you need to be around other wolves and go through the same chanleges that they must go through daily. As my family and part of my pack you will learn new levels of loyalty. When we are around others you must adress me with respect. But when we are alone I would be happy if you called me Kouga-kun or kona like Mara does. Now go say goodbye to Mara because you are not going to see her for an entire moon cycle." "Hai Kouga-Sama" Miroku said as he left to find Mara.  
  
Miroku found Mara and Kagome in Mara's library. "What are you doing here my love?" "Mara I have come to say goodbye." "What do you mean goodbye" she asked starting to panick slightly. "I think the two of you need to be alone we can start my lessons later Mara" said Kagome as she left. Soon Mara and Miroku were in their chambers he had just told her where he was going and how long he would be gone. Mara was clinging to her mate like he was never going to come back. It was makeing his heart break because she had started to cry softly. "Do not worry Mara I will come back I just need to learn all I can about what I have become. I need to prove to myself that I will be able to always take care of you, protect you, and provide for you or any pups you may bear me." Suddenly Mara got an idea she was going to make him realy miss her while he was gone. She changed form so that she was human so that she did not hurt him with her claws or fangs. She ran her hands along his body slowly undressing him as she gave him a series of deep kisses. After his furs were gone she kneeled in front of him and took his now fully aroused manhood into her mouth. So slowly it was tortureing him she moved her tounge along the leangth until she felt his seed shot into her mouth. She then licked the salty tasteing liquid off until he was clean.  
  
Then she forced him onto the bed so he lay on his back and bound his hands together leaving him completely at her mercy. As he watched her slowly undress herself he told her that she was beautiful. But that he still liked her true form better. She bent next to his ear and wispered "I don't know about that as a youkai you may being with a human. From what others have told me it is quite enjoyable for both parties involved." As she got done wispering she licked the tip of his ear causeing him to shiver with pleasure. He then gasped in pleasure as she lowered herself onto his shaft then began to move so he glided in and out of her body. "Mara untie me so that I can touch you" he growled. "No I am making sure you will desire no other touch then mine and if you do stray who ever you chose will not satisfy you. Making you crave me even more." Her movements became frantic as the both came. She did this to him a few more times before she released his hands. She let him have his way with her once before it was time for him to get ready to leave. It surprised her because he was so ruff it was very near being brutal. By this time his instincs were so completely kicked that when he took her it was a lot more violent then normal causeing new levels and kinds of pleasure to corse through both of their bodies. But it also caused emence pain mainly on Mara's part. After they had both cum Miroku noticed what he had done to his mate. He suddenly reilized that he had not been able to resist the urges his body had to punish his mate for what she had done to him by not letting him touch her. For keeping him tied up like she was the dominate one instead of him. She was still in her human form and there were four deep claw marks running from her left shoulder to the center of the small of her back. There were also deep cuts on her arms, neck and chest. The wounds were bleeding badly and they stung that was how Mara noticed them. She was laying on her side breathing heavely and trying not to cry or wince from the pain. She knew he had not ment to hurt her. But that knowledge did nothing to ease the pain. "Oh gods I am so sorry Mara I do not know what got into me." "Do not worry it was your instics trying to show me that you are still the dominate one. My actions took away what your body sees as being normal. You were not ready for that I sould have known that it is my own fault. Once I take my true form they will heal rather quickly. You had better go bathe and change it is almost time for you to leave with kona. I will say goodbye here and now because it would be to hard for me to watch you leave. Plus I would prefer that my family not kill you before you can prove yourself worthy of me. Not only to them but to yourself as well. I love you now go." "I love you too Mara goodbye."  
  
Kouga and Miroku had started toward the eastern lands. Kouga was telling Miroku that in a wolf pack all of the wolves worked together and protected each other. Although Kouga was resonsibe to make sure his pack had everything they needed and were happy. Miroku made his first kill on the second day of their journey it was a rabbit. The fact that killing came so naturaly to him surprised him and Kouga because they both knew how nonviolent he had always been. Miroku knew it came from being a wolf but he was still surprised that his new instics had erased his nonviolent ways from being a monk so fast. By the sixth day the two had reached the start of the mountins that was home to Kouga's pack. The older wolf was surprised by how fast Miroku was learning. He was also surprised by his speed, strangth, cunning, and he knew that Mara had made a good choice for her mate. When Miroku was better trained Kouga knew that he would be able to protect his family no matter what. The two would be at the pack's dens by sunset and they could not wait to get home.  
  
Over the last six days Kagome had learned many things from Mara. But she had been very scared when she, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru had walked into her her little library to tell Mara that Kouga and Miroku were gone. As they walked into the room they were all hit with a very stong smell of blood.  
  
FALSH BACK  
  
"Mara Kouga and............." They all stopped dead when they smelled blood it was Mara's and there was alot of it. They could all see that she was bleeding due to the fact she was only wearing a simple thin white dress that Kagome's mother had given her when they had left her time. It was way too short to wear in this era so she figured it would be better to ruin it then one of her the other kinomo's her she had. Being that most of them were left to her when Inuyasha's mother died. Kagome and Sango ran to her side. "What happen Mara did he do something to you or did you do something to yourself" asked Sesshomaru calmly wich made it even scarier then if he would have been yeling. "Nobody did anything to me on purpose anyway. I did something I should not have to Miroku and his instincs were not ready to haldle it yet. Do not worry he was just a little ruff see" she said as she turn around and lowered the back of her dress so that they could see the claw marks.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
After that everyone but Kagome had left the room. Then Kagome cleaned the wounds with some type of liquid that realy stung. Soon they had started their lessons. "Is this the kind of thing Sesshomaru dose not want me learning from you?" "Yes Kagome it is but I have a feeling that if I told you how to do half the things I know to do to ones mate Sesshomaru would not be moaning. (pause) Well at least not in unhappiness anyway." At this statement Kagome turned very red so Mara decieded to drop the subject until Kagome brought it up. She did not have to wait very long by the next day the girl had already asked about it. Mara tried to keep herself busy so she would not have time to miss Miroku too much.  
  
WELL THERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW I COULD USE SOME MORE TO READ AND ANSWER TELL ME HOW I AM DOING TRYING TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE AM I DOING A GOOD JOB LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	23. 23 CHAPTERS 24 25 & 26

SURPRISEING SECRETS  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVS PLEASE KEEP IT UP LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 24: LESSONS  
  
"Kouga's back" yelled Ginta causeing the pack to come out to meet there leader. No one noticed the second wolf that came up with Kouga. They were all busy asking Kouga questions. "How is the princess doing is she alright" asked Hagguku. "She is fine a little frightened but that is to be expected." As he said this the rest of the pack finaly noticed a wolf they did not know was standing behind their leader. Most of the pack took fighting stances and growled bearing their teeth. They all thought that the leader of the pack was in danger of being atacked. Miroku stopped all movement and looked at the pack of wolves. 'Good he is staying calm' thought Kouga. He had been worried about the young ones reation. Ever sence he had become a wolf his temper had become worse then Mara's and Inuyasha's put together. "Now listen to me all of you this is Miroku he is my blood brother. He is now part of this pack and sence he is family I want you to not try to kill him. I will need your help to teach him the ways of the wolves." "But why does he not know them already and why dose he not have his own pack" asked a female wolf. Miroku looked at Kouga who nodded for him to tell the others about himself. "My mother and father both died when I was very young I have never been around other wolves except Kouga. I was raised by a hoshi but I left when I was old enough to fend for myself." "You were raised by a human how desterbing" said the same wolf while eyeing Miroku. "I left because he was trying to kill me" he said telling a little white lie. "I gess it was becaues I am something called a silver wolf all though I do not realy know what that is" The pack includeing Kouga took a collective gasp they all knew silver wolves were very rare.  
  
The pack agree to help Kouga teach the young wolf. With that the entire pack retiered for the night. They were all going to need to get up very early to start Miroku's training. Before they went to sleep Miroku told Kouga that it was Mara that told him he was a silver wolf just like she was part white wolf. Then Kouga told him exactly how rare it was to be a silver wolf wich were male or a white wolf wich were female. Over the next week Miroku learned to hunt, identify sents, was shamelessly flirted with, and started to learn the tounges of the wolf clan. He took his lessons very seriously and wanted to do well. Kouga was impressed that he did not flirt back. 'I gess I sould tell the others to stay away from Miroku' Kouga thought. But then he changed his mind if he did that the wolves would think that there was more to his relationship with Miroku. He did not need that at the moment no one knew that he had a mate and they did not need to know that at the moment  
  
Mara had been right about what her brother would do if Kagome was taught wolf ways of mateing. The sounds comeing from her brother's and Kagome's chamber the things she had told the young youkai were being put to good use. But they were being so loud that Mara had tacken to sleeping in her library on cold nights or outside with Inuyasa when it was warm. Her ears could not take the volume of the sounds coming from her twins chambers wich incovently were right next to her's.  
  
Thirteen days after her mate had left Mara was called to counsel by her brother as she entered the room she knew something was wrong. "Samara I need you and Kagome to deliver a very important message to one of my fellow lords. The two of you are the only ones I can trust with this and I am sorry but I am ordering you to do this as your lord it is not a reguest. I need you to take the message to the lord of the eastern lands." "But that is Kouga you know I was told not to fallow them." "Do not question me if there wasays after her mate had left Mara was called to counsel by her brother as she entered the room she knew something was wrong. "Samara I need you and Kagome to deliver a very important message to one of my fellow lords. The two of you are the only ones I can trust with this and I am sorry but I am ordering you to do as your lord. I am not asking you as your brother I am sorry but I need you to do this. Go get changed Kagome will meet you at the gate. Soon the two girls had met at the gate Kagome was wearing a grey travel kimono that only went down to the knees. She was carrying her bow arrows and a small knife Sesshomaru had given to her. Mara was dressed as a female wolf would be she had on the white furs and leg wraps with the silver armor that her kona had given her to wear when she was near the pack. She truely looked like a wolf if you had never seen her before you would think she was a wolf. She was carrying her binding rings and the tyana one pice of the blade was at her waist and the other was tucked into her left leg wrap.  
  
They left for the lands where Kouga's pack lived and would be there in five days if they went quickly. As they traveled Mara gave in and began to teach Kagome all she knew of wolf ways. Soon the girl knew a lot of not only inus but also wolves. There jurney was uneventful and the days passed quickly at sunset on the 5th day they had reached the base of the packs home. At sunrise they would go into Kouga's territory. Kagome had learned to mask her sent so that none of the pack would know who she was even though they had all met her before. Soon both females were asleep and Mara was dreaming of her mate.  
  
Miroku was doing well he had proven himself worthy of being part of the pack. It happened in two ways first was the fact that for three day he brought down and home the biggest kill. Second was when the packs' most atractive female tried to seduce him. He quickly refused not only because Mara and Kouga would have cut him into very small piceces. But it was aparent that she had a mate and that was a very bad thing to take anothers mate. This impressed the rest of the pack so much that he was excepted with no futher problems. They had all expected him to not honor the bound of mates because of being raised by a human. Kouga was very glad he did not have to kill Mara's mate because that fact kept him alive for at least one more day. As night fell on the 5th day of his intence training he had finaly gotten to rest. At dawn he would be leaving with some of the others to test his tracking skills. However at the moment he was thinking of his mate and how muched he longed to touch her. He tried not to think of how much he wanted to be near her a make her scream his name to the heavens. But he knew it would have to wait and it would do no good to torture himself with fanticies. He knew the next time he saw her she would be happy to learn that the three wolves that saw both her and Kagome as family now aceppted him. The three wolves were Hagguku Ginta and Kouga he was glad he had friends as well as comrads. 'Now if I was only allowed to tell the others I have a mate it would save me a lot of trouble' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep in the den he had finaly climed as his and hoped to one day share with Mara.  
  
CHAPTER 25:THE PACK  
  
"Do not let him get killed and if you do don't bother comeing back. Got it?" "Hai Kouga-sama" answered Ginta and Hagguku as they left with Miroku. Miroku's orders were to see how his tracking skills had devolped. He had to find a young pack meber that had run away from the den. The three wolves left just after dawn figureing she could not have gone far.  
  
Mara and Kagome started on their way early that morning. They were now very close to the wolf dens. Mara had been drilling Kagome on the things she had been teaching the young inu. Kouga was realy starting to get worried the sun had set hours ago and the three young wolves had yet to return. Suddenly he caught two very familure sents 'what are they doing here. This is not going to be a good thing.' Kouga went to his den to wait for what he knew would soon happen as he thought this. The pack was very happy to see its lead female safe. They were even happier when they found out the cruse had been lifted. Kagome saw an instant change in the girl instead of the kind gental youkai she was used to Mara had become a lot like her brother. It was an act that Kagome now knew as the show that leaders put on for those who depended on them.  
  
"Where is Kouga I need to speak with him?" "I will get him for you Samara- sama" said a young wolf male as he bowed. "Thank you Ty but hurry it is very important." The one Mara called Ty ran off to get his leader. Soon Kagome and Samara were sitting cross legged on the floor of Kouga's den. "Why did you come here? You know I told you not to come. You're just making it harder for you and Miroku." "I know kona I wasn't going to come but Sesshomaru ordered it. He said that Kagome and I were the only ones he could trust with this message. But he didn't want either of us to go by ourselves." "I understand plus you are most likely driving him completely insane."  
  
Suddenly a young looking female wolf came in. "Sorry to interrupt Kouga- sama, but you are needed right away. Miroku has been injured. His orders were completed and my sister is safe, but the others are worried he won't last much longer." "Thank you, stay here." He said turning to the girls. Mara looked ready to bolt to her mates side. As he left he told the young wolf to stay with them. "Hai Kouga-sama" She said watching Samara who was getting paler by the minute. As Kagome was trying to keep her calm. "Samara- sama you are back. Who is your friend? Are you alright?" "This is Kagome, and yes I'm fine. Kagome, this is Yanta." "Please to meet you Yanta, why did Miroku and the others have to go find your sister?" "Oh, she ran away knowing Kouga would send Miroku after her to test his tracking skills. She really likes Miroku along with about half the pack. Miroku is almost as saught after as Kouga-sama himself." Mara nearly choked as she listened to the girl.  
  
"Oh, has he expressed any feelings towards them other then friendship?" "No, he hasn't at first we all thought maybe he liked males instead of females. But he hasn't responded to them either. As it stands now, juding by the glares and growls anyone who flirts with Miroku gets from Kouga. We think that there is more to their relationship that they are letting on." Mara looked ready to strangle the wolf.  
  
The only thing that saved her was at that moment Ginta came rushing in telling the girls they were needed to help identify what poisons were in Miroku's blood. Mara had gone even paler and both girls followed quickly. When they got to the den, they found a very ill Miroku. Mara instrantly knew the kind of poison that was in his system and how to treat it, in fact they even had some of the antidote already. Kagome gave it to him and sat with him until his fever broke. When he was resting peacefully Kagome, Kouga and Mara all went for a walk. "Here Kouga this is why we are here." she said handing him the roled-up parchment. "Thank you Mara, I need to speak with you."  
  
"What is it kona? You do realize I'm going to kill you for all of the stunts that you have been pulling lately." "I'm sorry for that test we put you through. But I am not sorry for the emotion in that kiss. I do want you as my mate and lead female. I also know that I can force you into it but that would not be fare to my blood-brother and sister. I love you both as kin, can you ever forgive me for getting him hurt?" "It isn't your fault you are teaching him your ways, he is bound to get hurt sooner or later, although I would have preferred later. I do love you and would have been honored to be your mate. But you never even asked me before I met Miroku." They were cut off by Kagome right as Kouga was about to say something.  
  
"Mara, we should go back home Sesshomaru said to come straight back. There will only be six days left until the gathering and there is still much to do." "Ok, bye kona, see you soon. When every youkai in the world is after me because Sesshomaru isn't telling anyone I have a mate." "Wait, go say good-bye to Miroku, he'll kill me if I let you leave without saying good- bye to him."  
  
Mara walked into where Miroku was and told the other wolves with him to leave the den. After bearing her fangs and growling at them, they finally left. She touched the side of his face, causing him to wake up. "Mara, what are you doing here?" "I came to give Kouga a message, I have to go back now. I love you Miroku" " I love you too Mara." They kissed and embraced as Miroku begged her not to go. She told him she had to and left with Kagome.  
  
Ginta and Hagguku were going with the girls a little ways to make sure that they were safe. Soon the two males had left and the girls were well on their way. They would be home in three days and would see some of the pack in nine days when the gathering took place. Both decided it was time to stop and make camp for the night. Mara was thinking about how Kouga had been right, seeing Miroku had been worse. Now she missed him even more.  
  
CHAPTER 26:HOME COMEING  
  
Kagome and Mara were on the last half day of their jurney back home. Sango and Inuyasha were bringing Kagome's pups to meet them. As was planned before the two girls left to deliver their message. Suddenly they hear two very excited voices. "Mommy Aunntie Rin and Shippo missed you so much" yelled the small child as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "We missed you too but right now I have to go speak with daddy. I will come to play with the two of you later." "Feh I am sure you do just keep it down this time wench." "Inuyasha SIT BOY" (thud) The three women and two pups started to laugh as Inuyasha stuggled to pry himself off of the ground. Sango gathered up the children and took them to play in the feilds. With Inuyasha fallowing closely. Mara walked into the castel with Kagome then she headed for her small library. Kagome went to find her mate and have a good long talk. (sure talk that's what they are going to be doing)  
  
Kagome looked all over for Sesshomaru but she could not find him. So she went to Mara's library to ask if she had seen him. As she entered her sensitive ears caught the sound of crying. She looked over and saw Mara in her brother's lap. Her arms hugging him tightly to her like she was afraid that if she let go he would disapear. Her face was barried in his chest so that his chin rested on the top of her head. He had began to gentaly rock her body so that it moved back and forth to sooth her. The girl was sobbing uncontrolably while her body shoke violently. Sesshomaru gentaly stroked her hair,nuzzled the side of her face,and told the her that everything would be alright. Speaking to her in two tounges one she knew and one she did not know. Kagome was shocked she had never seen him show that kind of affection to anyone but her. She started to leave but was stopped by her mate. "No stay she is asleep now but when she wakes up she may need to speak with you. I should not have sent her to give Kouga that message. She misses her mate so much it makes me feel almost sorry for her."At that moment Mara woke up she had stoped crying. "You two go spend time together I will be fine. I just need to get some rest maybe I will read for a little while." "Are you sure Mar" said Sesshomaru brushing the hair out of her eyes so he could look at her. Kagome was even more shocked it was the first time she had ever heard him call her anything but Samara. "Yes now get out of hear you two." As the two started to leave Mara suddenly spoke. "Sesshoru I need to speak with you later. Will you come and find me when you have the time?" Her brother nodded as he took his mates hand and lead her out of the room.  
  
"How much did you miss me Sesshomaru" asked Kagome as she slowly removed her clotheing much to the pleasure of her mate. "More then you will ever know" he growled as he removed his own clotheing and then grabbed her around the waist. After pulling a deep kiss he threw her onto the bed. Climeing on top of her he leaned down and asked. "Are you ready" "Ready for what Sesshomaru" asked Kagome with a prented inocent expression on her face. "For me to make you scream my name and beg me to fuck you" he wispered licking her ear as he thrust into her waiting body. "Oh gods I missed you Sesshomaru" Kagome panted into his ear as he trust into her. Kagome rapped her arms around her mate and wispered things in his ears that could trun on any man in the known world. Right now it was working wonders on him as he pounded into her while she begged him not to stop. They continued to growl and nip at each other as their peaks caused screams that could be heard thruoghout the entire castle. "Gods I missed that I am never letting you out of my sight again" wispered Sesshomaru as he kissed and suckled Kagome's ear."I told you I would make you scream and beg my mate." Do you hear me complaning" she asked as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru simply smirked and gently rolled his mate over quietly got up dressed and went to find his sister.  
  
The next morning Mara and Kagome went on with their lessons. While Sesshomaru gave the servents final orders to get the castle ready for the gathering. Inuyasha and Sango kept the children busy with games and simple fighting drills that both children thought were the best thing ever. The days passed quickly until there was only two day left until the gathering. Mara had taught Kagome all she could about being a youkai lady and mate to a powerful lord. Mara and her brother had been fighting sence the day after the two girls had gotten back. When he found Samara after Kagome had fallen asleep she had been with thier younger brother. After Inuyasha left Mara had asked he brother if he would mind if she went to live with the wolf pack if that is what Miroku wanted to do. He of corse did not like this idea and it realy pissed him off that she was even considering leaveing her home. But they had decided to have this talk at a later time. Noone knew what Inuyasha and Sango had been up to but they had been gone for days. They had left right after Inuyasha had left Mara and Sesshomaru to talk. Not that anyone realy noticed them gone with Mara and Sesshomaru fighting constantly Kagome was starting to feel like she was back home with her little brother.  
  
The night before the gests would arriving Sesshomaru had another talk with his sister. "Remeber you are not to tell anyone that you have a mate and always keep your neck covered. I want Miroku to see what most youkai's have to go through to earn and keep a mate. He needs to see why he is so lucky to have you because noone is good enough for my sister." "You sound just like father used to before he was killed. I promise I will not tell anyone but I am not happy at what it means I have to go through." "Good and lets try not to fight at least until the gathering is over. Well good night I am going to see if the pups are asleep." With that she fell asleep along with rest of the castle to wait for the excitement of the next day when all of the gests start to arrive. There was still a lot of things to be done before the night after next when there would be a great feast.  
  
WELL THERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKED PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	24. 24 CHAPTERS 27 28 & 29

SURPRISEING SECRETS  
  
RATED R YOU KNOW WHY I DO NOT OWN INU AND CO PLEASE R&R I JUST LOVE TO KNOW IF I AM DOING A GOOD JOB LOL LADY KAREEMA  
  
CHAPTER 27:THE GESTS ARRVE  
  
Kouga, Ginta, Haggauku, and Miroku were on their way to the castle of the western lord. Ginta and Hagguku had gone a long way ahead leaving the other two to talk. "We are geeting close can you sence her yet?" "Yes I can but it is very faint. Do not worry I know I can not go and find her." "Wow you listened to me I am truely amazed. Please remeber that you must greet Mara like you only know her because she is acting lead female of you pack family. Make sure you keep any and all urges you have toward her under control." Miroku nodded that he understood as the others came back so that they could all entered the castle grounds together. As they arrived they all heard something that made Kouga and Miroku growl softly. "Have you heard the princess of these lands is still not claimed" said one young youkai. "Yes I have but by the end of this week she will be" said another. "It will probably be that wolf prince they have been pretending to not be at it for years" said a third with that all three of them left to go find their fathers. Miroku turned toward Kouga and gave him a death glare. "It is just a rumor youkais are very good at starting rumors especaily when a unmated female is involved."  
  
A sevent showed the four wolves to their rooms. Kouga told them all to get so sleep and that he was going to tell Lord Sesshomaru that they had arrived. With that he left to find the lord of the castle. Mara was not in a good mood she knew that Miroku was in the castle but she kept getting told to stay away from him. Suddenly she caugt her kona's sent and went to say hello to him. She knew that he would not mind she was already dressed for bed in a lond nightgown. She knew he was not stupid enough to try anything again. When she found him they hugged as normal but this time he did not let go of her. He pulled her against him and kissed her as she struggled. She pulled away and struck him hard across the face. "I told you Kouga I have a mate stop doing that. I will inform my brother you have arrived now go get some rest before I decide to rip out your lungs for what you just did." "As you wish Mara see you in the morning." "Goodnight kona and please give this gathering a chance you never know you might meet someone that you realy like." So the two went their own ways Kouga to rest and Mara to see her brother.  
  
Mara had told Sesshomaru that Kouga and the others had arrived. She was just leaving when he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him. The look on his face was realy starting to scare her. "Why do you have Kouga's sent on you?" He growled thinking something had happened to her. "It is nothing he kissed me but I told if he did not let me go I would severly injure him." Suddenly they heard someone comeing so Mara changed to her human form. This way it was easy enough to pretend she was a servent, slave, or Sesshomaru's wench. Neather of them liked it but they had been taught to fallow it sence they were pups because their mother did not want any one to know her daughter could look human. They had also used it while she was cursed because Sesshomaru knew that if others found out they would use it against him by hurting her. Not to mentoin Sesshomaru did not like the fact that his sister had an ability he did not. "Now listen wench if I ever find you with one of my gests again I will fucking kill you. You belong to me alone and must do only what I say. Do you understand me?" As he yelled this Sesshomaru jerked her hair pulling her head up with his free hand and looked into her eyes with a clod stare. Mara nodded whimpering in fear and pain as his merciless grip tightened on her wrist his claws cutting deeply into the skin almost touching bone. " LEAVE" He roared as he shoved her towards the door almost knocking the youkai that was entering the study over. She turned and ran towards the servents quaters as she held her bloody wrist tightly agaist the front of her long nightdress.  
  
"Well I see your mate has not changed you much and that you still have not broken that girl"said Tyen the brother to the southern lord. "My mate will not change me and I will never break that one. I like her firery and it is more fun when she struggles." "Well anyway my brother asked me to tell you all of your gest from the southern lands are here." "Thank you Tyen did my cousin come back with you?" "Of corse she has gone to her room she says she is very glad to be home. I must thank you again for takeing her in after her new pack was killed. I just have to many in my home already." "It was a good thing for Mara plus if we had said no those girls would have killed us. Oh and congradulation on your newest child." "Thank you and you are right about the girls they are very close just like sisters. Well goodnight my friend." "Yes goodnight I will see you and your family tomarrow."  
  
Sesshomaru returned to his chambers where he found Kagome and Mara talking. His sister was winceing as his mate looked at the multiple cuts and large bruse on her wrist. "I can not beleave you did this to her you could have crushed her entire wrist." "Please don't Kagome I am fine it will be healed by this time tomarrow I think." "That is not the point Mara your brother shou  
  
Kouga got back to his room and was pinned to the ground in the hallway by Miroku. "I know what you did you bastard. I want you to stop trying to take my mate she is mine and you know it." "How did you know about that" he started but stopped as Kashin stepped out from behind Miroku. "You were spying on me you stupid pup." "No milord I was not spying I just happened to be passing when I saw what you did to the princess. I promise I will not get involed any further." "See that you don't." Once the young wolf had left Miroku let Kouga have it. "I hope this is not a normal ocurence." "It won't be I just have to get used to the fact that Mara is not the pup like girl I saved all those years ago. I gess I am still trying to protect her even though I know that she has you now. I will stop I give you my word as your blood brother and leader." "Good" said Miroku as they went to their own rooms to get some sleep. They both knew tomarrow was going to be an interesting day.  
  
CHAPTER 28: THE GATHERING  
  
It was well before dawn and Miroku could not sleep so he was out in the garnden that was underneath the window of the chambers that belonged to Mara. Being so near his mate and not being able to touch her was driving him crazy. Suddenly he caught two familure sents but something was difrent about them. He turned toward were the sents were coming from and his jaw about fell through the ground. Inuyasha and Sango were walking towards him hand in hand. The marks on the young women's slender neck showing that they were mates. "Sano Inuyasha this is wonderful do the others know?" "Hello Miroku" said Sango "no the others do not know yet. We have been gone for the last few days. We finaly reilized that we had feelings for each other and we did not want them to know yet. "Not to mention we couldn't and still can't keep our hands off of each other" said Inuyasha causeing Sango to blush. "Sango go tell Kagome and Mara the good news while I move your things to my chambers." "Ok Inu" she said as she kissed and walked off to Kagome's chambers. Miroku and Inuyasha finished talking and then Inuyasha went to make it so he shared a room with his mate.  
  
Sesshomaru was awakened by the shrill squeals of joy from his mate and his sister. "What in the hells is going on wait do not tell me I already know. So has he told you what being his mate will do to you. At this Sango got a little worried "what do you mean do to me." "Sesshomaru stop scaring her" yelled both Kagome and Mara. "Do not worry Sango it will not do anything to you except a few changes. You now have youkai blood so you will live as long as Inuyasha. Also when the new moon comes you will lose what little youkai trates you have. Soon your hair will get a little silver in it and you may end up having claws. Any pups you have will be hanyou like there father and hanyou ways will aply to your pregincies." Mara finished explaneing what the changes would mean to the girl. Sango calmed instantly and was glad that she now shared some of Inuyasha's trates. After they were done talking Kagome and Sano left to go to breakfast leaving Sesshomaru to talk to his sister. "Now remeber do not tell anyone that you have a mate and please try not to kill any of the princes that try to court you." "Hai Sesshomaru" she said as they walked to the dineing hall. When they entered Sesshomaru took his seat at the table next to Kagome. But Mara went over and sat in a chair that was near the double doors that lead to the gardens. This did not surprise any of the gests because they had all met her before. No one ever saw the girl eat and they all knew the only reason she was even here was that her brother insisted upon it.  
  
As the meal ended Sesshomaru told everyone that he was happy they could come to the gathering that was to celebrate two things. First was the fact that Naraku had been defeated. Second was that he had finaly taken a mate. He said that he hoped everone had a good time and that there would be one more thing to celebrate by the end of the gathering. Suddenly all of the youkais in the room heard the young princess mutter "I would not advise holding your breath waiting for that to happen Sesshomaru." With taht the gests and the royal family went about doing there own things. Instantly the chair Mara was sitting in was surounded by young youkais. After a few minutes of Mara looking ready to kill her sutters Kagome came to her rescue. The two girls went for a walk to the lake that Mara loved so much.  
  
Kouga was finding that Mara had been right there were many unclaimed females at the gathering. There was even one that he found intreaging she was a white wolf youkai and was the only female that was not throwing herself at the unmated males. He went up to her telling her who he was then he asked her name and if she would allow him to acopany her to dinner that evening. She said that her name was Lia and that she would be honored to go with him to dinner. Mara was near by watching the two she had had a feeling that the two of them would get along well. Now the only thing left to do was to tell kona about the girl who was her younger cousin. That would have to be done before tonight.  
  
CHAPTER 29:THAT NIGHT  
  
The day passed quickly soon it was time to get ready for the feast. Mara went to go see Kouga in the library. "So how are you and Lia getting along kona?" "You did see us?" "Of corse you expected diffrent?" "No not realy. Can you tell me about her?" "Yes I have know her for a very long time. We met at one of my father's many boaring gatherings. That was the day I found out mother and I had wolf blood. Lia found me hideing because I was in my human form. I had yet to learn to control that power so I couldn't change back. Her mother came up and started to scold her for running off when she saw me. She asked me if I was the lords daughter and I said yes. Then she told me that she was my aunt and that Lia was my cousin. My mother came up and started yelling at Lia's mother so we ran to my father and asked him why they did not like each other. He told us that my mother and Lia's mother had the same father. When my mother was born he had been 1/2 wolf and 1/2 inu but before she was born he left and took a life mate that was not her mother. She was Lia's grandmother and caused him to change into a full-wolf. My father told me that my mother, me, and any female pups Sesshomaru's mate or I have will be 1/4 wolf and 3/4 inu. A week later Lia's entire pack was slaughtered in the same battle as mother mother was killed during. Lia was adopted by Tyen the younger son of the southern lord and my father took Yasha's mother as his new mate. Then when she came of age a new pack was found for her. She did not like them very much and was always visiting me. In fact she was here the day father died and Sesshomaru became lord of these lands. She helped me get through it because at that pointin time when Sesshomaru he got mean. But he would not hurt me when Lia was near because of the fact father had liked her so much. But when she was visiting me about 17 years ago they were atacked and killed. When we found out that they were all dead I begged Sesshomaru and Tyen to let her live with us. They agreed since we are the only family we have left. Now go get ready I will meet you at your room I have one more thing to tell you before the feast." After that was said they went to there rooms to get ready.  
  
Kouga stood in his room waiting for Mara suddenly he heard her comeing. "You look good kona" she said trying very hadr not to stare at him. He was wearing a green kimono that was made of silk with a brown sash and sandles. His black hair was down and hung past his shoulders he locked like the lord that he was instead of the lone wolf he normaly looked like. "As do you Mara" he said as she blushed. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a small silver crane on the bottom of the front with matching sandles. Her dark silver hair had been seperated into two layers. The top one had been twisted into an elabrate knot held by dary blue gem stones. While the bottom layer was left down and hung to her knees covering her neck as well as most of her back. "Mara I need to ask you something." "Yes" "Well it is" "No kona I mean yes you have my blessing to cort Lia." "How did you know" "Uh kona rember that whole I can read minds thing." "Sorry so I have your blessing." "Of corse but go ask Tyen she is like a daughter to him. I will meet you there after I help Lia get ready." With that they went to where they needed to be."  
  
Kouga was waiting to talk to Tyen. "Lord Kouga you wished to ask me something?" "Yes I would like your blessing to cort your adopted daughter Lia. I already asked her as well as Princess Samara they both seemed to think it was ok." "Well if Mara thinks you are good enough for Lia then you have my blessing. That girl is more protective of Lia then I am." Suddenly Lia and Mara walked in. Lia ran and hugged Tyen "oh thank you papa." "Thank the princess it is her judgement that I am trusting.  
  
Soon the three of them were alone. "You look beautiful Lia" said Kouga as he looked at her. She was wearing an emrald green kimono that had white gold flowers on the front just below her waist. The kimono mathced her eyes pefectly. Her snow white hair had been braided into a ring on the top of her head exposeing her ears, long neck, and the pale skin of her shoulders. "What is that" asked Kouga pointing at a white stone that hung aruond her neck. "This is a moon stone it has been passed down in my family for many years. My mother gave it to me when she and daddy went to go fight in the battle they were killed during." "I think it is time for the two of you to get going the feast will start soon. I will meet you there I promised Rin and Shippo that I would say goodnight before I went to the feast." "Ok but make sure you come your brother will go way beyond the war path if you are not there." "I know I promise I will be there." She watched Kouga and Lia walk off with Lia's hand resting on Kouga's arm.  
  
The feast was over and the party was going to start soon. Sesshomaru had just invited everyone into the ballroom for danceing. Mara still was not there and her twin brother was getting very angry. He was about to send a gard to look for her when she came. "Sorry Sesshomaru Rinand shippo asked me to read them a story" she said as she bowed to her brother. He nodded and told her that Inuyasha wished to speak to her.  
  
"Why would the lord of the western lands let a filthy half-breed or a human stay in his castle when you are not servents" leered three young youkai princes. Inuyasha moved Sango so she was behind him and started to growl as he advance toward the young youkais. But he stopped when he heard a very angry growl. They all turned "princess" said the three boys. "How dare you talk to them like that. I will not allow any of you to treat my younger brother or his mate like that." Her voice was low and threatenung. "I do not ever want you near them or me again. If I do I will kill you before you can blink now get out of my sight" she said in a deadly sounding growl. The three young ones turned and ran away from her.  
  
"I am so sorry princess my sons should not have said those things" came the voice of the boys' father. "That is alright this time you do understand that I was just protecting my family." He said that he understood but she knew he was thinking that her brother had taught her nothing. In his eyes just like the eyes of so may youkai and humans being related to a hanyou was bad enough. But careing for one and wanting to prtect it weather the hanyou was family or not was much much worse. He was worse then his all of his sons put together. Now she knew where the boys had learned there atitude towards hanyous and humans from. Inuyasha could see the anger of his older sister riseing so before she could kill the male who was mocking her he gentaly took her hand and lead her out onto the balcony that overlooked the rose garden. Sango fallowed them quietly as she heard Inuyasha mutter "this is going to be a long night."  
  
WELL THERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKED IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT REVIEW LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA 


	25. 25 CHAPTER 30 31 32 & 33 END?

SURPRISEING SECRETS  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU &CO I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM FOR A LITTLE WHILE DO I HAVE TO RETURN ALL OF THEM THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVS IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS THINK I AM DOING A GOOD JOB ON MY FIC  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF SECRETS BUT DO NOT WORRY I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE SEQUAL IT WILL BE CALLED EVEN MORE SECRETS IT WILL START ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THIS STORY AND THEN WILL JUMP FOOWARD ABOUT 25 YEARS AFTER SURPRISEING SECRETS IT WILL DEAL WITH WHO HAS TAKEN OVER FOR NARAKU AND WHAT BECAME OF MARA AND SESSHOMARU'S RELATIONSHIP  
  
WELL ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER *SOB* 'I AM SO SAD IT IS ALMOST OVER'  
  
CHAPTER 30: TEMPER  
  
"I can not belive him. He teaches his sons that it is ok to treat members of my family like shit because of what they are. Yet like the rest of the adult youkais here he hopes I will pick one of his sons as my mate." Mara was very upset she could not belive gests in her own home would treat her family like that. Normaly the other gests and their sons would at least pretend to like their host's family to get what they want. "Let it go Mar Mar we are both used to being treated a lot worse then that" said as he watched his sister pace back and forth across the balcony. He was begining to think she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "You know that is how I have always been treated." "Yes Mara we are both used to it being a youkai exterminator and a human results in youkais not likeing me very much." "I know the to of you are treated like that a lot but that still does not make it right!"  
  
"What the hells are you screaming about Mara?" "Oh hello kona, Lia it is nothing some of the other gest are just being assholes to Yasha and Sango." "You are Inuyasha" said Lia. She had not seen him since he was a very young pup. "Wow you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you." "Uh who the hell are you. (pause) Oww what was that for Mara" he said rubbing the large knot forming on the back of his head. "Watch that mouth of yours Yasha. Please don't tell me you have forgoten my cousin Lia." "That hurts little one you used to fallow us around like you were atached to our tails." "Do not call me that and of corse I remeber you. How are you what are you doing with that wimpy wolf" said Inuyasha as he moved to hug Lia causeing Kouga to growl. "Back off mutt-face she is with me because I am corting her." Now it was Sango's turn to talk "you knew my mate as a pup." "Yes the three of us did everything together. Even some things we..." "Stop right there Lia you two do not need to tell Sango any of the things we did when we were younger." "Oh yes they do Mara Lia we will have to talk later." "You can count on it Sango." By this time Inuyasha was as red as his fire rat furs. "Ok that is enough out of you two please" he begged Mara and Lia.  
  
"Sorry to interupt this reuion but Samara you need to get back in there now and stop threating our gests." Sesshomaru had come up behind his sister and warned her out her temper. "Hai Sesshomaru but they deserved it." "I know I heard what they said it will be taken care of later. But please start at least talking to some of the young ones. If you don't there is going to be problems." "Fine but I am not danceing." "Oh yes you are if I have to so do you" Sesshomaru said as he lead her back into the ballroom and started to dance with her. She danced with him for a while but then a young youkai asked to cut in and she had no choice but to dance with him. At least they were no longer the only ones danceing. After danceing with him for a while she excused herself and went to find Kagome. On the way she saw Miroku he looked good. He was wearing his nicest new furs and armor. The armor was black and the furs were a very dark silvery grey color. His hiar was in a low ponytail. Because he had not been near Mara for more then a few minutes in the past moon cycle the mark on his forhead was no longer there It would not be visible until it was made publicly known that Mara had taken him as a mate. She moved on quickly so that Miroku would not see her.  
  
Miroku was going nuts he had been flirted with more time then he could count. He had finaly escaped to the garden where he could be alone for a few minutes. Suddenly he was aware of Kouga drawing near to where he was standing. "How are you holding up Miroku? I see you escaped the mobb for now." "Hai I have Kouga-sama" he said bowing slightly. "Who is your beautiful friend" he said as he inclined his head to the wolf standing by Kouga. "This is Lady Lia she is the adopted daughter of Lord Tyen. She is also cousin to Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Samara. Lia this is Miroku he is my blood brother and one of those that was involved in the defeat of Naraku." The two said hello and Kouga told Miroku that he was corting Lia. With the blessing of the princess of course. "That is good news Kouga but I thought you were courting the princess" said Miroku. He just smiled as Kouga said that it had not worked out between him and the princess.  
  
Suddenly Mara walked up to the three wolves. "Kona Ginta and Hagguku need to speak with you." "Thank you Mara. I will see you later Miroku. Are you comeing Lia?" With that Lia and Kouga walked off to find the other wolves. Leaving Mara and Miroku alone in the rose garden. He was not even thinking about what he had done until they had gotten back to the ballroom. Suddenly he reilized what he just had done. He quickly went back to the garden and found Miroku alone. "Lia will you go find Mara please I have a feeling she might need to talk to you." "Of corse I will see you later Kouga-sama." She went to leave but was stopped by his hand on her arm. He leaned down to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Please call me Kouga milady." With that he let her go and waited until she was out of sight. "Please tell me you did not do anything stupid." "Of corse I didn't I realy do not feel like getting killed." "So what happened when I left the two of you alone." "Nothing we said goodnight and then she walked off I think she was crying." "I can understand why this is going to very hard for her. Not only is she not allowed near you but she also has to deal with her little brother haveing a mate." "Yeah and not to mention the fact you are corting her cousin." The two continued to talk as they walked around the gardens.  
  
Lia had found Mara in her private library. She had been crying and was very unhappy but she would not tell Lia why. She settled down to have a long talk with her cousin. This night was far from over.  
  
CHAPTER 31: LOSING CONTROL  
  
"Come on Mara tell me what is wrong I do not like to see you upset." "I can't it has been forbidden from design. Please do not make me tell you." "Does this have something with you not having a mate. Or the fact that your brother is all but forcing you to take one?" Mara just looked at the wolf trying to decide what to do. Slowly she lifted her hair away from her neck. Lia gasped as she saw the two marks on the left side of Mara's neck. After she stared a Mara for a long time she spoke. "Oh gods you have been claimed. Do your brothers know? Does Kouga? Am I just a back up because he can not have you? Who is it?"  
  
"Woah Lia breath yes kona and my brothers know. As do my brother's mates and Sesshomaru's pups. Of course you are not a back up for kona. He relay cares for you in fact I think he may be in love with you. As for who my mate is I can not tell you just yet but you have met him at least once. I must ask you not to tell anyone Sesshomaru wants him to see what it is like to have to win the affections of a mate." "I promise I will not tell anyone but you do realize that rumors are going to start that we are up to no good."  
  
"Yes I know you know I am relay starting to think that start rumors and try to ruin the happiness of others are the only thing youkais know how to do." "Well you should be used to it by now" Lia said as she looked at her cousin. The wolf could tell that she was up to something and Lia knew that Mara's idea almost always lead to trouble. "What are you thinking Mara or do I even want to know?" "We could help those rumors spread and rid ourselves of a lot of unwanted attention." Lia cringed as she asked "how" knowing that she was not going to like the answer. "Well it is rather simple we go for a walk in the garden near one of those stupid youkai princes. Then we make it look like we are having a fight. No one will want anything to do with us they all know our tempers." "Your brother would kill us because that would make this family seem even more insane and volatile." "Which one are you speaking of." "Both not to mention Kouga and your mate. Messing up the gathering that introduces the lady of the western lands would make Sesshomaru very very angry and think you a huge descrase. Worse then your mother did when your father mated a human. No I am not going to help you descrase your family any further." "Watch it Lia" "Mara growled causing the girl to jump she had a feeling she had just started a fight not meaning to. "I liked Inuyasha's mother she was one of the kindest souls I have ever known."  
  
By this time Mara was so angry that she walked out of the library leaving Lia to stare after. "What are you getting so mad at all I did was mention the fact that your brother and mother thought your family was descraced." "Don't you ever talk about my family like that. I love my little brother who cares if he is a hanyou. My mother was cold and uncaring just like Sesshomaru. I relay do not find it a surprise that my father left her." "Yes I agree with you auntie could be awful but picking a human." "She was kinder to me then anyone else she even accepted the fact that I have the ability to become human. She treated me like a daughter after my mother went and got herself kill and then again after my father was killed. It feels like Inuyasha is my twin not Sesshomaru." By this time she was screaming and had caught the attention of a young prince who was hiding well he listened to their fight. "The others were right you are a freak caring more for your father's whore then your own mother. You even accept their freakish child that should have been killed when it was born. You should be ashamed of yourself only weak fools would ever think what your father did was honorable." She was yelling just as loudly as Mara.  
  
Both girls had primal hatred burning in their eyes. Suddenly Mara let out a scream that could make the blood of the devil himself run cold and leapt at the wolfs slender neck. Mara tackled the startled wolf and held her to the ground her claws boring holes into her neck. She did not even notice the blood that had begun to pool around her fingers and ran down to wear her wrist met the girl's neck. Lia was scared to death she had never seen Mara act like this. She knew that Mara had lost all control of her sanity. Her eyes had started to turn completely red and had begun to glow. She tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled whimper of pain. She was going to die she was sure of it and she wished for unconsioness. Both girls heard the rustling of a bush as the young youkai ran into the ballroom to tell everyone what he had just witnessed.  
  
Lia had managed to pry Mara's fingers just lose enough so that she could breath. Her body was trembling in fear and at the pain in her neck. 'If I live through this I am never going to piss her off again' she thought as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a trio of snarls and the weight on her chest lessened and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. As she opened her eyes she saw Mara slumped in Inuyasha's arms she had been knocked out could. Lia looked up to see that she was being carried by Kouga her, her youkai blood had already started to heal the wounds in her neck. "Kouga" she said in a horse whisper. "Shh Lia do not try to talk for a few more minutes," said Kouga as he nuzzled the side of her face. The three males were bringing the females to Sessomaru's library. When they got their Inuyasha laid his sister on the couch after Miroku had gotten up. Kouga sat Lia down in a chair and they all waited.  
  
Sesshomaru was way beyond pissed off he had never thought that Mara would hurt Lia like this. She had never lost control like that and though he would not admit it. The fact of the matter was it had scared him very badly. He did not want to lose his sister and if her sanity slipped he would be force to kill her. While they were waiting for Mara to wake Sesshomaru kicked the youkai and his sons that had caused the trouble earlier out of his castle. Then he told the northern lord that he was no longer welcome. It was his son that had seen Mara and Lia of course no one believed him because they all knew about him trying to kill the princess and her friend. After they had all gone with the northern lord apologizing again that meant that all of the guests from the north had left. But there was still many guests' left he told them all that the party was over but that there would be much more to do over the next week.  
  
He went back to the library and found that Lia's neck had almost completely healed. At that moment Mara woke up as she started to move Inuyasha grabbed her and moved so his arms were around waist holding her in place. "Now, WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED" yelled Sesshomaru as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not remember," said Mara quietly as she looked at the blood that covered her hands, which had begun to shake violently. "Sesshomaru it was my fault I said some things ti Mara that I shouldn't have and we got into a fight." "Come here Lia" Sesshomaru said calmly placing a hand on her head as she came up to him. He used what little mind reading powers he shared with his sister. "Oh my gods you didn't no wonder she tried to kill you." Mara was suddenly hit with the memories of what she had done. "Oh gods I could have killed you and I would have if..." She trailed off as Kouga and Miroku both said. "Well you didn't do any percent damage." Mara and Lia told the others what had happened between them. "Mara can you ever forgive me I should have never said those thins." "I forgive you but how can you ever forgive me for atacking you. Why did you say those things anyway?" "I guess it is because you have something I have always wanted but never had. A family of my own blood that loved me and would protect me no matter what. Even though you and Sesshomaru do not always get along he always protects you in his own way." After all the apologies were done and accepted the group separated for the night to go to sleep. Except for Mara and Sesshomaru they needed to talk.  
  
"Sesshomaru I need you to promise me something very important." "Yes Mar what is it." "If that ever happens again were I lose control and try to kill someone. I want you to stop me any way necessary." "What are you saying you do not mean." "Yes I do if that ever happens again I want you to kill me. I knew what I was doing I could see the fear on Lia's face. But I did not care I was squeezing the life out of one of my best friends and I could not have cared less. It relay scared me all I wanted to do was feel her neck snap in my hands." By this time she had snuk to her knees and was crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. "I promise" he whispered in her ear. "But it is never going to happen you are getting so much stronger."  
  
After they were done talking Sesshomaru brought is sister to his chabers and she slept in the chair by the fireplace. He did not want to leave her alone she was still very scared. He did trust that she was in control of her self but he did not want to take any chances. After she was asleep he went to talk to Kouga and Miroku. "So that was interesting was it not" said Miroku. "Yes it was she is absolutly terified Kouga do you think this will change her permently." I am not sure Sesshomaru I do not think so the problem has been fixed and forgiven. Normaly that would be the end of it." The one thing they all agreed on was the fact that this had not been expected. "I talked to Lia she relay is sorry for what she did. She honestly did not mean to upset her." "I know I already went to talk to her before I came to talk tot you." Soon the entire castle was asleep waiting for the next day.  
  
CHAPTER 32:MORE GOOD NEWS  
  
Mara was finaly asleep she had been up all night talking to her kona. He was very nervous because he was planing to take Lia as his mate later that night. Although her mind was telling her he would not last more then a few hours. The gathering had gone very well so far now it was almost over. As a sign of wanting to have alinences with the western lands all of the other lords ordered all jewel shards in the lands be turned over to Lady Kagome. The jewel was almost completed Kagome just had to talk to Kouga and get him to give her his shards.  
  
A few short hours later Rin and Shippo came into Mara's room and asked her to come outside with them. Soon she sat with the children in the garden. Shippo was sitting near her feet and Rin was curled up in her lap. Both pups were silently listening to her sing to them in a strange and very old tounge. It was the same song she had sung to Yasha when he was a small pup. Suddenly three very excited females came up to her she knew they all had news for her and she knew what it was but she wanted to let them tell her. First Kagome spoke "the jewel is completed. Sesshomaru has it hidden somewhere that only he knows about. He is going to help me protect it from those who want to use it for evil or greedy purposes. OH and I am going to have Sesshomaru's pup I am pregnant!" Next was Sango's turn "I am also with child Inu and I are going to have a pup." "Finaly it was Lia's turn "Kouga has made me his mate." "I knew he could not wait until tonight and Lia you are also with child." The young wolf squeald with joy and went to run off to tell her mate. "Wait I need to tell you all something Kagome and Lia your pups will be born in three mounths and Sango's will be born in for mounths because of your youkai blood the leanth of the pregnacy will be diffrent then human pregnacies." So Lia made to leave but only after she told Mara that she was going to tell Miroku what was going on. She had figured out they were mates and wanted to meet the male that had won the heart of her best friend. Then Sango and Kagome left with the pups to tell their mates the good news.  
  
Mara was left alone again and her heart started to hurt terribly. Although she was happy for the girls their news had brought back some of the memories that she wanted to forget. She once again felt that familer feeling that felt like part of her body had been taken away from her. She needed to be with the only one who coul make her feel whole. 'Fuck it' she thought 'I need Miroku and I need him now.' So she went to find her mate knowing that her twin brother was not going to be happy but at the moment she did not care. All she needed, cared about, or wanted was the touch of her mate.  
  
It did not take long for her to find Miroku he was sitting with a group of youkai. The group included Hagguku Ginta Miroku and Tylan. She walked up to them making sure they did not notice her. She watched and listened to them talk for a while and then she walked up to them and asked if she was interupting anything. After they all told her that she was not they asked her if she wished to sit with them. She accepted and sat between Ginta and Miroku. After making small talk for a little while she figured that she had waited long enough. Suddenly with one quick movement she grabbed Miroku by the top of his aromor and pulled him into an earth shaking, heart stopping, soul searing kiss. Then she got up and walked toward her chambers. "Miroku you dumbass get up and fallow her that means she wants you to be her mate" Ginta told him. Miroku quickly rose and took off after the girl. While the other youkais just stared with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Soon Miroku and Mara were alone in their chambers he asked her "do you wish me to tell and show you what I learned?" "No Miroku please I just want to fuck until we are so weak we will not be able to move for days. Please can we not be mates and just be slaves to passion for now. I need to feel you inside me now, make love to me or just screw me. I do not realy care what you do to my body at the moment I just need you." Miroku was shocked he had never heard her like this "I will do as you wish my love but please tell me you want and missed me for me and not the sex." As he said this outloud he was thinking 'what the fuck am I saying.' (what have I done he dose not want to take advantage of a girl) He looked into her eyes brushing the hair that had come lose away from her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and told him that she needed him and she loved him more then ever. She slowly ran her hands over his body as they removed each others clouths. All his marks were back and her lips latched onto the mark on his neck. Mara allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed she screamed her mates name as his tounge entered her body. He teased her on purpose by going fast and then slowing down. This caused her to moan and writhe in torment. Soon she came her inner muscles clentching around his tounge causeing him to moan. The moan caused a tickelish feeling aginst her heat which resulted in another stronger stream of pleasure to wash over her body. While she was still on her pleasure high he slid into her body and started pounding into her as hard as he could. She was in heaven it felt so good neither one of them wanted it to ever end. They both had there arms wrapped around each other digging their nails into each others backs. In the heat of their passion they were biteing and causeing each other injuries that somehow added to the pleasure they were feeling. They eached caused the other to cum so many times that soon niether one of them could move. So they fell asleep rapped tightly in each others arms.  
  
The next morning Mara and Miroku were woken up by a outraged growl that was so loud it was almost a howl. "Well I gess Sesshomaru has found out where the two of us were last night." Miroku muttered as he nuzzled his mates neck licking the pleasure inflicted wounds on her neck shoulders and back. They quickly pulled apart and slipped on some lose clouthes. "What Miroku you thought he would not get serious." "Well I see you have gotten braver but sence you are talking back to me I will have to teach you a lesson about the place of females." "What is wolves and domenence plus I know you would never hurt me." "You are right I would never hurt you but Kouga has told me a weakness you have that you can not protect against." "What he did not tell you that" she cried as she tried to get away from him knowing what was comeing. He ran his claws along her stomache down her sides and behind her knee. She bucked as she screamed for him to stop between the fits of giggles. Finaly he got her pinned to the bed and she said "I am going to kill kona for telling you about my sensitive skin you do reilize that I will find a way to torture you." Soon they were wrestleing again with Mara trying to pin Miroku but he had clearly become a lot stronger then he was last time she saw him. Suddenly he heard footsteps she took advantage of his concentration lasp and flipped him pinning him to the bed. Leaning into his lips and captureing them in a deep love and need filled kiss. At that moment Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kouga came brusting through the doors. They all yelled something about not sticking their tounges down each others throats when they knew people were comeing. Mara was so starled by the noise they made that she fell off Miroku and the bed hitting her head on the floor.  
  
"Why are you mad Sesshoru you were going to tell the others at the end of the gathe....." Suddenly Mara stopped talking she was pissed. "You were never planing on telling on anyone about my mate! I can not beleave that you put me through hell for no reason!" Now it was Kagomes turn "you three had better end this gathering and tell the gests all the things they need to know. By tommarow it had better be done Miroku and Kouga had better be on their way east to get the pack ready to meet his mate and pup." The males just nodded dumbly not wanting to piss the females off any more then they already were. The gathering ended without any more trouble. Mara was very very angry and she was not letting of that anger go As a result it was getting worse by the second. Kouga and Miroku had promised to be back at the castle by the time the pup was suposed to be born.  
  
CHAPTER 33:PUPS AND SAFTY  
  
The next four mounths passed without insedent unless you cout the fact that Mara would not even look at Sesshomaru. Not to mention the very violent youkai and part hanyou mood swings that resulted in bodily harm for certin males. Inuyasha went to get Lady kaede about a week before Kagome and Lia were expected to give birth. Mara was convinced that her little brother only volenteered so that he could get away from the three violent expecting females. Mara would be helping Lady Kaede deliver the pups due to the fact she had been taught by her mother what to do.  
  
One day came running up to her aunt "auntie Mara mommy needs you Rin's new brother or sister is comeing. Mara went to Kagome's chambers and shooed her brothers out of the room. Then she went to Kagome's side. The young miko was screaming about how she was going to kill the bastard that did this to her. Mara had to fight to keep from laughing she had only been present at one other birth and that was Inuyasha's. Her father had insisted that she be in the room so that he knew that no harm would come to his human mate or his youngest pup. She remebered how Yasha's mother had yelled and screamed to Mara's surprise Kagome was saying many of the same things that Yasha's mother had. Mara and Inuyasha were both told many times that Mara had been the first to hold Inuyasha and she had called him her Yasha. So that became the second part of his name it was also why when his mother died Inuyasha had come to live with Mara and Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was paceing up and down the hall way outside the room where his mate was. He was visibely flinch at the volume of her voice not to mention some of the things she was saying. He now understood what his father had gone through when his half-brother had been born. Soon there was one final wall shaking howl of pain fallowed by complete silence. Suddenly Mara appeared holding a tiny white bundel. "Sesshomaru I have someone I want you to meet" she said handing the pup to him. "Meet your daughter your mate has said her name is Kyrana & if you know what is good for you do not argue. Yasha can you go see if you can find Kouga his pup will most likely be here very soon and I do not want to be the one that has to tell Lia that he is not hear." Inuyasha nodded and left to find out where the wolf was. "Can I see my mate?" "Yes Sesshomaru come with me." When they entered the room Kagome held out her armsfor her pup wich her mate hadden to her. Mara went about laying blankets in a cradle that was in the conor near the head of the huge bed where Kagome now rested. "Have you told her yet Mar?" "No I have not Sesshomaru." "Told me what is something wrong?" "No Kagome nothing is wrong he wants me to tell you that sence your pup is a youkai by the time she is a year old she will look like she is five. Then she will start to age slower not as slow as humans but still slower then the first year. Now get out of here Sesshomaru and let your mate and pup rest. It is not everyday someone has a pup or is born so go."  
  
Two days later they all went through the same thing all over again. Only this time it was twin boys that both looked just like their father. Kouga and Lia named one Liyen in honor of Lia's father and the other Kouta in honor of Kouga's father. After the wolf pups were born was when Miroku learned of the way youkai and hanyou children age. By the time the twins reached a year in age their parents would be able to tell if either of them was a silver wolf. Allthough Mara had a feeling that if the twins were not silver wolves at least one of the pups Lia would end up bearing would turn out to be a white or silver wolf.  
  
Two mounths later it was Inuyasha's turn to have a nervous breakdown. Miroku started to laugh uncontrolably when Sango screamed "Inuyasha if you ever do this to me again I am going to rip of your ears not to mention some other very important patrs." "The hanyou turned on his friend "just you wait we will see how calm you are and what kind of things get screamed at when it is your turn." "Sorry my friend you may be waiting a long while to see that one." Sango gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they named Reema. It was very clear that when she got older she would look a lot like her father. She had her mother's facial features but her father's ears eyes claws and fangs. She was a hanyou so she would also age difrently by the age of one she would look like she was three years. Then she would start to age like her cousins.  
  
They were all very happy and safe hopefuly this feeling would last for a while. Sesshomaru and Kagome now had three pups that they loved very much. Only Sesshomaru knew where the jewel of four souls was hidden. Sango and Inuyasha not only had a wonderful pup but they also had a home and family that loved them very much. Or at least no longer tried to kill them. Kouga and Lia went back to his lands to lead their pack and raise the twins. They promised to visit as much as they could as did the others. Even Mara and Miroku were once again happy now that he knew more about what he had become they had started to think of a family of their own. Who knew where Mara and Miroku would end up living. All any of them cared about at the moment was that the safe and happy feelings would last forever.  
  
END  
  
WELL THAT IS IT THE STORY IS OVER WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE TELL ME ANY IDEAS HOW THE SEQUAL IS GOING TO START YOUR GESSES WOULD BE MUCH APPRECATED AND FUN TO READ LOVE YA LOTS LADY KAREEMA PS I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER IF ANYONE WANTS THE JOB EMAIL ME AT KITTYPRIDEB@AOL.COM 


End file.
